Słowiańska krew
by Rerget
Summary: Harry stracił w Ministerstwie swego ojca chrzestnego - Syriusza Blacka. Do tego został odesłany na wakacje do swoich znienawidzonych krewnych, którzy nim pomiatali. Te wakacje okazały się jednak wyjątkowe, bo i poznał kogoś wyjątkowego. Lekkie AU - czasy współczesne.
1. Całkiem przypadkiem

**Tytuł:** ** _Słowiańska krew_**

 **Fandom: Harry Potter**

 **Gatunek: Romans, Przygoda, Nauka**

 **Kanon: Do tomu piątego włączenie, z małymi odstępstwami; szósty i siódmy tom całkowicie pominięte**

 **Ratting: T - dla bezpieczeństwa**

 **Postacie: Zarówno te z kanonu, jak i wiele OC - w tym jedna pierwszoplanowa.**

 **Opis:** ** _Harry stracił w Ministerstwie swego ojca chrzestnego - Syriusza Blacka. Świat magiczny w końcu przekonał się, że od roku wcale nie kłamał o powrocie Czarnego Pana. Sam Minister zobaczył Go na własne oczy, a przy okazji jego współpracownicy- nie miał więc wyjścia - musiał przyznać Harry'emu rację. Mimo tego nastolatek znów został odesłany na wakacje do swoich znienawidzonych krewnych, którzy nim pomiatali. Nie spodziewał się, że tym razem będzie inaczej... Że pozna kogoś wyjątkowego..._**

 **oOo**

Pierwszy dzień wakacji Harry spędzał w garażu swojego wujka, sprzątając go i układając walające się wszędzie narzędzia. Wyjątkowo nie narzekał na tę robotę. Miał szansę oderwać się od ponurych myśli, jakie krążyły w jego głowie po bitwie w Ministerstwie Magii. Zginął Syriusz, jego jedyna rodzina, która nie traktowała go jak śmiecia i to była jego wina, bo jak głupi rzucił się do akcji ratunkowej, niczego wcześniej nie przemyślawszy. Nawet nie przypuszczał, że można tak modyfikować wizje, by wysłać jedynie wyobrażony obraz. Voldemort był sprytny i wiedział, gdzie Harry'ego zaboli najbardziej, a on po prostu dał się złapać w pułapkę.

Z cichym westchnieniem odłożył ostatnie kombinerki na swoje miejsce. Zebrał wszystkie środki czystości, jakich używał i udał się do domu, aby odłożyć je do schowka. Kiedyś owe pomieszczenie było jego pokojem, w którym spędził dziesięć lat swojego życia. W sumie nie był pewny, czy wujostwo od początku go tam zamykało, czy dopiero jak zaczął bardziej dawać znać o swojej obecności. Na pewno, gdy miał sześć lat to już w niej mieszkał - tego bowiem czasu dotyczą najwcześniejsze wspomnienia Harry'ego. O ile nie liczyć zielonego strumienia światła, który śnił mu się po nocach, a który był blaskiem zaklęcia zabijającego, odbitego od tarczy ochronnej, stworzonej z poświęcenia życia jego matki.

Harry potrząsnął głową, by niechciane myśli z niej wyleciały. Zamknął schowek i cicho wszedł do kuchni, by powiadomić ciotkę, iż skończył powierzone mu zadanie.

― Dobrze. Ogarnij się i idź po zakupy. W przedpokoju zostawię listę. ― Nawet nie spojrzała na niego, pilnując przygotowywanego obiadu.

Chłopak jedynie wzruszył ramionami i poszedł na górę się przebrać. Tym razem jednak nie musiał nosić workowatych ciuchów po swoim kuzynie - w liście zawiadamiającym Dursley'ów o godzinie jego powrotu z Hogwartu trochę nagiął fakty, tak by mieć jakieś półtorej godziny na przespacerowanie się po sklepach z ciuchami. Nie wiedział dokładnie, czym się kierował, mając na względzie ostatnią tragedię, ale widocznie to była spontaniczna odskocznia. Nie zależało mu już na niczym, nawet na tym, że wujostwo dowiedziałoby się o jego bogactwie. Oddałby cały majątek, by tylko cofnąć czas i móc zrobić wszystko na nowo.

Po szybkim prysznicu, ubrał się naprędce, założył czarne adidasy, porwał z przedpokoju listę zakupów i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Droga do osiedlowego sklepiku nie zajęła mu wiele czasu. Delikatny dzwoneczek ogłosił jego przybycie. Przywitał się grzecznie z ekspedientką, wziął koszyk do ręki i spojrzał na listę. Nie śpiesząc się, wybrał odpowiednie produkty i podszedł do kasy. Został szybko podliczony i spakowany do dwóch reklamówek. Płacąc, stwierdził, że od ostatnich wakacji ceny poszły w górę - rok temu za prawie to samo zapłacił o około dwa funty mniej niż teraz. Podziękował ładnie i opuścił sklep.

Wracał wolno, nie patrząc przed siebie. Znał tą drogę na pamięć, a ludzie z okolicy i tak go omijali, ze względu na kłamstwa, jakie jego wuj opowiadał naokoło - o tym, że był młodocianym recydywistą i niebezpiecznym szaleńcem. Nie spodziewał się, że może na kogoś wpaść.

Jakieś ciało odbiło się od niego i wylądowało na chodniku z cichym jękiem. Zdezorientowany uniósł lekko wzrok. Na chodniku siedziała dziewczyna w jego wieku lub młodsza. Miała kolorowe pasemka we wszystkich odcieniach tęczy. To najbardziej rzucało się w oczy.

― Przepraszam ― powiedział Harry, wyciągając do nieznajomej rękę.

Wtedy podniosła głowę i rzuciła chłopakowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Piwne oczy błyszczały w poświacie popołudniowego słońca.

― Nie zauważyłeś mnie? ― spytała z wyraźnie obcym akcentem, przyjmując pomocną dłoń.

― To ty na mnie wpadłaś ― zaoponował Harry.

― Od dwóch godzin szukam jakiegoś sklepu na tym jebanym osiedlu. Patrzyłam na boki, nie przed siebie. ― Wyjaśniła, wkurzona.

Gdy przyjęła już pozycję pionową, Potter zauważył, że była dość drobna i przynajmniej o głowę od niego niższa.

― Jesteś nowa?

― Sam do tego doszedłeś, czy ktoś ci pomagał?

― Sam. Widzę, że nie potrzebujesz mojej pomocy w odnalezieniu sklepu, z którego właśnie wracam, więc życzę owocnych łowów. Cześć.

Już miał ją wyminąć, ale chwyciła go za łokieć i odwróciła w swoją stronę.

― Dobra, dobra. Jestem nowa, mieszkam tu od jakiegoś tygodnia, ale większość czasu spędziłam w Londynie, więc nie miałam okazji rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Jakieś cztery razy okrążyłam osiedle, ale nie znalazłam nic, co choćby przypominało sklep, dlatego jestem wkurzona i wyżyłam się na pierwszej osobie, jaka mi się napatoczyła.

― Spoko. Nie gniewam się już. Jestem Harry.

― Potter? ― spytała dziewczyna, a czarodziej przez chwilę pomyślał, że być może ona też jest magiczna.

― Tak.

― Pani Figg o tobie wspominała, że mieszkasz z wujostwem i niedługo przyjedziesz na wakacje. Trochę cię podkoloryzowała.

― Och?

― No, mówiła, że ty taki nieśmiały chłopiec, ale bardzo grzeczniutki, że nie wie, co ci okropni Dursley'owie do ciebie mają, że tak na ciebie psioczą... Ogólnie ze dwie godziny mi pierdoliła na twój temat i żeby nie wierzyć we wszystko, co okoliczni o tobie mówią.

― Aha... ― Harry załamał ręce i postanowił w najbliższej przyszłości złożyć sąsiadce wizytę, by pomówić na temat jej długiego języka. A wulgarny język dziewczyny puścił mimo uszu. Choć nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego słownictwa, nie czuł potrzeby zwracania jej uwagi. Z pewnością w podzięce otrzymałby długą, o wiele wulgarniejszą wiązankę.

― Tak w ogóle jestem Ariel Dereszkiewicz, ale mów mi Ari. ― Uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka.

― Miło mi. ― Odwzajemnił uśmiech. ― Rosjanka? ― spytał.

― Polka. To, co? Zaprowadzisz mnie do tego sklepu?

― Chodź, muszę tylko zakupy odstawić do domu i możemy lecieć.

Szczęśliwie dziewczyna wpadła na niego niedaleko numeru czwartego, więc nie musieli nadrabiać zbytnio drogi. Harry wpadł do kuchni, postawił torby i krzyknął, że idzie z dziewczyną na spacer. Jedyne, co usłyszał to zduszony pisk ciotki i wujka oraz coś, przypominające słonia spadającego z cyrkowego podestu. Podśmiewając się pod nosem wyszedł do Ari i ruszyli w górę ulicy.

oOo

 _Całkiem przypadkiem, spotkałem ciebie,  
jak to się stało, naprawdę nie wiem.  
Całkiem przypadkiem, uwiodłaś mnie,  
całkiem przypadkiem, stało się._

 _(1)_

oOo

― Przyjechałaś tu na wakacje? ― spytał, gdy przez jakiś czas doskwierała im cisza, a ona nie była skłonna odezwać się pierwsza.

― I tak i nie. Ogólnie przyjechałam na wakacje do wujka, ale on prawie cały dzień spędza poza domem, więc mam dużo wolnego czasu na przygotowanie się do Collage'u.

― Będziesz studiować w Londynie? ― Harry był bardzo zdziwiony. Nie dałby tej dziewczynie więcej jak szesnaście lat. ― Wyglądasz dość młodo, jak na studentkę ― wypowiedział na głos swoje wątpliwości.

― Och, bo jestem młoda. Po prostu inteligentniejsza niż reszta. Przeskoczyłam parę klas, byłam na paru wymianach, a ostatnio udało mi się zdać egzamin wstępny do GSM. (2)

― To ile masz lat? ― Odważył się spytać chłopak, patrząc na nową koleżankę.

― Szesnaście od wczoraj. ― Uśmiechnęła się rozbrajająco. ― A ty?

― Pod koniec lipca obchodzę szesnaste urodziny. Spóźnione wszystkiego najlepszego, tak przy okazji.

― Dzięki.

Przez chwilę szli w ciszy, którą ponownie przerwał chłopak. Sam był zdziwiony swoją otwartością. Zwykle rozmowy z kimkolwiek przychodziły mu z trudem. Z Ari jednak czuł się wyjątkowo swobodnie.

― To co będziesz studiować?

― Informatykę. Programistykę dokładniej mówiąc. Jestem całkiem niezłym hakerem.

― Naprawdę?

― Wyznam ci coś w tajemnicy. Pierwszego dnia zdobyłam hasła do wszystkich wi-fi w zasięgu kilometra. Nawiasem mówiąc "Wielki D Rządzi" jest najbardziej chujowym hasłem, jakie w życiu widziałam. Możesz to przekazać swojemu kuzynowi. Ale raczej nie wspominaj, że ten wirus, co ma na komputerze, to ja wpuściłam.

― Wrzuciłaś mu wirusa? Jakiego? Odkąd wróciłem ani razu nie widziałem, żeby grał w te swoje strzelanki, więc to musi być coś naprawdę dobrego.

― Em... Jak uruchamia peceta, to włącza się gejowskie porno, trwające około dwudziestu minut i nie da się go wyłączyć. Jako, że wirus jest zapuszczony na jego routerze, to format, który zapewne już nie raz przeprowadził jego kumpel, na nic się zda.

― Ciekaw jestem, czym ci zaszedł za skórę. Z tego, co zrozumiałem, reszta korzysta z Internetu bez problemów.

― Podrywał mnie ― mruknęła, robiąc bardzo niezadowoloną minę.

Harry cieszył się, że nie ma sprzętu, który dziewczyna mogłaby zainfekować. Mimo wszystko wolał nie zachodzić jej za skórę. Wyglądała na taką, która lubi się mścić za zniewagę, nie tylko za pomocą informatycznych sztuczek.

― Jesteśmy na miejscu ― poinformował Harry, wskazując na sklepik, który był ich celem.

― Suterena? ― Zdziwiła się dziewczyna. ― Za chuja bym nie wpadła, że to jest sklep.

Zeszli po schodkach, gdzie Harry otworzył przed Ariel drzwi i puścił ją przodem. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, widząc ten szarmancki gest. Przywitali się z ekspedientką, Harry po raz drugi tego dnia i ruszyli między półki.

― Gdzie są napoje? ― spytała Ari, rozglądając się wokół.

― Tam, na końcu. ― Harry wskazał miejsce głową.

Nim się obejrzał, Polka stała już w wyznaczonym miejscu i rozglądała się za czymś konkretnym.

― Kurwa, nie ma ― jęknęła.

― Czego szukasz, słodziutka? ― spytała ekspedientka, podchodząc do dziewczyny. Harry zauważył wyraźne zniesmaczenie koleżanki z powodu epitetu, jakim określiła ją pracownica sklepu.

― Potworka.

― Co? ― Nawet Harry nie wiedział, o czym mówi Ari.

― Monster Energy Drink, najlepiej Ripper. ― Wyjaśniła dokładnie, wznosząc oczy ku niebu.

― Och, są w lodówkach przy kasie.

I jak wcześniej, nim Harry zdążył otworzyć usta, by podziękować za pomoc, dziewczyny już przy nim nie było. Jedno spojrzenie w stronę wspomnianych lodówek wystarczyło, by stwierdzić, że już je oblega, wybierając ulubiony napój.

― Kupić ci jednego? ― spytała, gdy Potter podszedł bliżej.

― Chyba podziękuję. Nie przepadam za słodzonymi, gazowanymi napojami.

― A co zwykle pijesz?

Niemal odpowiedział "sok dyniowy", ale ugryzł się w język.

― Wodę. ― Stwierdził, że to najbezpieczniejsza odpowiedź i wcale nie była kłamstwem. W końcu podczas wakacji zwykle tylko to pił.

Dziewczyna zaopatrzyła się w pięć półlitrowych puszek, zapłaciła i po krótkim pożegnaniu wyszła z Harry'm ze sklepu.

― Chciałabyś jutro wyjść ze mną na spacer? ― spytał czarodziej, nim zdążył się pohamować. Miał ochotę pacnąć sobie w twarz.

― Co? ― Dziewczyna popijała już z puszki "potworka". Spojrzała na Harry'ego przenikliwie.

― Ym... Spacer, żeby poznać okolicę. Nic więcej... ― Chłopak próbował się jakoś ratować. Nie chciał, żeby Ari pomyślała, że na nią leci, czy coś.

― W sumie... Daj mi swój numer, to napiszę, gdy się ogarnę i będę mogła wyjść. ― Wyciągnęła z kieszeni swoją komórkę i spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.

― Em. Bo widzisz... Ja nie mam telefonu.

― Okej...

― Jakbym miał, to z chęcią bym ci podał do siebie numer. Po prostu tam, gdzie chodzę do szkoły są bardzo restrykcyjne zasady i nie możemy mieć urządzeń elektrycznych. Wysyłamy listy, jak za dawnych czasów. Nie mam za wielu przyjaciół, więc w czasie wakacji kontaktuję się z dwiema, trzema osobami sposobem, do jakiego przywykliśmy - listownie. Jak mamy do przekazania jakąś pilną wiadomość, to wtedy korzystamy z telefonu stacjonarnego. ― Pół prawda, to prawie całe kłamstwo, tak to leciało?

― Szkoła dla Młodocianych Recydywistów? ― spytała ze śmiechem.

― Tak mówi mój wujek, ale...

― To nie prawda ― dokończyła za niego dziewczyna. ― Daj spokój ― powiedziała, gdy spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem ― jesteś dość inteligentny, nie wykazujesz oznak jakiegoś zaburzenia psychicznego, nie jesteś też agresywny ani wulgarny. Jesteś raczej miły i spokojny. Stawiałabym na jakąś elitarną szkołę z internatem.

― Traf w dziesiątkę.

― Widzę, że nie bardzo chcesz o niej rozmawiać.

― Może kiedyś ci opowiem. ― Obiecał.

Przez resztę drogi nie odzywali się już do siebie. Dotarli na Privet Drive i Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, pod którym numerem mieszka jego nowa sąsiadka. Znajdowali się coraz bliżej czwórki, gdy dziewczyna w końcu się zatrzymała.

― Nie sądziłem, że mieszkasz tak blisko mnie ― stwierdził Potter, patrząc na srebrną piątkę na ścianie budynku.

― Tak, brakuje jeszcze, żebyśmy mieli okna naprzeciwko siebie jak w jakiś amerykańskich romansach ― parsknęła sarkastycznie.

― Na szczęście moje okno wychodzi na ulicę.

― Moje też.

― To, do zobaczenia.

― Tak, do jutra. Skoro nie masz komórki, żebym zadzwoniła, to przyjdź po mnie koło pierwszej po południu.

― Tak zrobię. ― Oddał dziewczynie reklamówkę, którą niósł przez całą drogę i już miał odejść, gdy nagle pchnięty jakąś niewidzialną siłą, pochylił się i pocałował ją w policzek. ― Do zobaczenia ― szepnął, speszony i uciekł do domu, zanim zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć.

oOo

 _Szalona, szalona jest i nie chce się już zmienić  
Szalona, szalona jest i za to właśnie kocham ją._

 _(3)_

oOo

* * *

(1) Masters - Całkiem przypadkiem

(2) GSM London- Greenwich School of Management

(3) Marioo - Szalona jest


	2. Jestem przy Tobie

Z Ari spotykał się codziennie przez kilka następnych dni. Wspaniale mu się z nią rozmawiało. Miał wrażenie, jakby się znali od dawna. Jej otwartość była niekiedy przytłaczająca. Nie krępowała się przy nim w ogóle, mówiła o wszystkich swoich zainteresowaniach, wyciągając przy okazji od niego informacje.

O Ari dowiedział się wiele i wiedział, że to tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej. Po pierwsze jej prawdziwe imię nie brzmiało Ariel, co podejrzewał od początku, gdyż było zbyt angielskie, tylko Aurelia. Zmieniła je przed przyjazdem do Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie - jak stwierdziła - zostaje już na stałe. Nie miała zamiaru wracać do Polski, wiązała swoją przyszłość z bardziej rozwiniętym krajem. Wcale nie była też super mądra, ale za to bardzo sprytna. Dzięki swojemu talentowi hakerskiemu, od czasów gimnazjum włamywała się do komputerów w szkole i zmieniała niektóre swoje oceny. Ściągała też przygotowane przez nauczycieli testy i sprawdziany, dzięki czemu miała zwykle parę dni, by przygotować do nich odpowiedzi. Gdy nauczyciele zauważyli jej nieprzeciętne oceny, najpierw pojechała na pierwszą wymianę do Londynu, wtedy też zakochała się w tym mieście i postanowiła, że kiedyś w nim zamieszka. Następnie została przeniesiona klasę wyżej, a potem następną i jeszcze jedną, tak, że zamiast w tym roku kończyć gimnazjum, ukończyła liceum i złożyła papiery na studia. Oprócz wyników z matury, liczyła się choć podstawowa znajomość języka programowania. Ari napisała najpierw program zawierający wirusa, ale potem stwierdziła, że to zły pomysł i stworzyła prostą aplikację na smartfony dla aktywnych fizycznie, podobną do popularnego "Endomono", ale różniącą się pod paroma względami. Aplikacja wymagała wbudowanego w telefon GPS'a, przez który łączyła się z satelitami, lokalizującymi urządzenie, następnie użytkownik wybierał rodzaj aktywności: bieganie, jazda na rowerze, nordic walking lub spacer. Trasy się nie projektowało, była ona wyznaczana na bieżąco, aplikacja obliczała także szybkość, z jaką osoba pokonywała dany odcinek, ile było przerw i jak długo one trwały oraz, co najważniejsze, obliczała ilość zużytych podczas wysiłku kilokalorii. Po odbyciu treningu wystarczyło kliknąć w ikonę "koniec trasy" i pokazywały się rezultaty, które automatycznie się zapisywały na koncie użytkownika, a dodatkowo można było się nimi pochwalić na facebooku, twiterze czy instagramie. Harry bardzo podziwiał dziewczynę za taką pomysłowość i zdolności.

Dowiedział się także, że zarabia już na siebie. Od roku prowadzi firmę, która choć jest zarejestrowana na jej ojca, to faktycznie nie ma on nic z nią wspólnego. Ari projektowała strony WWW. Zaczęła od prostej zabawy z kodem HTML i stworzyła własną stronę. Prezentowała na niej swoje grafiki i kolaże, jako że była to jej poboczna pasja. Z czasem poznała język JAVA, CSS i CSS+ i zaczęła przedstawiać projekty na swojej stronie. Parę osób zainteresowało się kupnem danej domeny, a potem poszło z górki.

Ari lubiła muzykę. Śpiewała amatorko w zaciszu własnego domu. Grała na gitarze i na pianinie. Była to jej odskocznia od siedzenia przed komputerem przy zawiłych algorytmach. Zwykle śpiewała ballady, spokojne, trochę smutne, ale grała utwory skoczne, zazwyczaj aranżacje znanych, popowych piosenek. Harry wyraził chęć posłuchania jednej z nich, ale odmówiła. Stwierdziła, że to tylko dla uspokojenia jej samej, nie dla posłuchu. Była jednak nadzieja, gdyż stwierdziła, że "może kiedyś". Potter miał wrażenie, że to zemsta za nie opowiedzenie o swojej szkole.

Prócz pisania programów i stron internetowych pisała także wiersze, własne teksty piosenek i opowiadania. Dziw brał, że jedna osoba miała tyle zainteresowań. Co dziwniejsze, to nie koniec.

Interesowała się kulturą japońską. Była fanką - jak stwierdziła, gdyż Harry się na tym nie znał - bardzo popularnego anime o nazwie "Naruto", czytała też mangę o tym tytule i na własną rękę uczyła się podstaw języka japońskiego. Jej marzeniem było zwiedzić kiedyś Tokio. Oprócz "Naruto" oglądnęła parę innych anime i przeczytała tyle mang, że sama nie była w stanie wymienić wszystkich. Za pierwszy projekt strony internetowej, który zrobiła odpłatnie, kupiła sobie zestaw samurajskich mieczy.

Ale to nadal nie wszystko. Swoją figurę zawdzięczała tańcu. Także wyłącznie amatorko i w zaciszu własnego domu. Po prostu podrygiwała w rytm muzyki. Wyznała Harry'emu, że nie lubi tańczyć z chłopcami na imprezach, bo jest zbyt dominująca. Z chęcią prowadziłaby przez cały kawałek, dlatego, jeśli już uczestniczyła w jakieś imprezie, to tańczyła w tzw. kółeczku.

W zimie jeździła na snowbordzie. Stwierdziła, że łatwiej jej panować nad jedną deską niż dwoma. Miała nadzieję, że mimo studiów uda jej się wyjechać na jakiś tydzień w góry, gdzie mogłaby poszaleć.

Interesowała się też szybkimi samochodami. Śmiała się, że dzięki temu łatwiej zawierała kontakty z chłopakami niż z dziewczynami. O swoim marzeniu - Bugatti Veyron - mogła gadać godzinami, o czym Harry osobiście się przekonał. Nie nudziła jednak swoją paplaniną, jak niektóre dziewczyny. Chłopak rzeczywiście czuł, jakby rozmawiał z dobrym przyjacielem, a nie gorącą laską, którą była.

Wyznała mu też, że nie miała zbyt wielu znajomych w świecie rzeczywistym. Nie spotykała się z nikim poza szkołą, jej własne ambicje i zainteresowania zajmowały zbyt wiele czasu, poza tym większość rówieśników była po prostu szara i mało wyróżniająca się, by interesowało ją ich życie. Wolała porozmawiać z innymi hakerami i pisać z nimi wirusy, które potem wpuszczali do Internetu niż słuchać przez godzinę, kto się komu podoba i czemu ktoś kogoś nienawidzi. Któregoś dnia powiedziała Harry'emu, że jest pierwszą osobą, z którą spędza tak dużo czasu i przede wszystkim sama tego chce. Wtedy spytał się, czemu, w końcu był dość nudnym osobnikiem. Nie miał tak wielu zainteresowań jak ona, a o prawdziwych przecież nie mógł jej powiedzieć. Nie rozumiał też większości rzeczy, o których mówiła, a ona z anielską cierpliwością tłumaczyła mu wszystko, tak by miał o tym jakiekolwiek pojęcie. Ari stwierdziła jedynie, że jest jedną, wielką zagadką, którą planuje w końcu rozwiązać.

Jej styl ubierania był inny od wszystkich znanych Harry'emu. Jedyną mugolką w szkole, jaką znał, była Hermiona, która ubierała się raczej zwyczajnie - dżinsy, podkoszulek, na to sweterek, zero makijażu, włosy rozpuszczone, w naturalnie brązowym kolorze. Poza szkołą nie miał kontaktu z rówieśnikami. Na osiedlu to Ari była jedyna w jego wieku (pomijając Dudley'a i jego bandę). Wracając jednak z Hogwartu mógł zauważyć, że na peronie numer dziewięć kręcili się naprawdę różni ludzie. Jedni byli ubrani całkowicie na czarno z mocnym makijażem, były też typy dziewczyn z wyższych sfer - wykrojone spódnice, ładne żakiety, lekki makijaż, idealnie upięte włosy, potem były tzw. zdziry - mocny, błyszczący makijaż, buty na wysokim obcasie, krótkie spódniczki, obcisłe bluzki, więcej odkryte niż zakryte. Ari była inna. Poczynając od włosów, które rzucały się w oczy na jej stylu kończąc. Nosiła T-shirt'y z nadrukami, jak opowiadała głównie byli to bohaterowie jej ulubionych anime lub abstrakcyjne wzory, które akurat jej się spodobały. Miała też parę koszulek z napisami w różnych językach - głównie był to angielski, ale miała też parę z polskimi i japońskimi nadrukami. W lecie, gdy temperatura była wysoka nosiła szerokie rybaczki lub krótkie, materiałowe spodenki, jednak nie obcisłe, jak zwykle u dziewczyn bywało. Buty miała firmowe, Adidas lub Puma, typowo sportowe, choć jak sama przyznała miała ze dwa lub trzy stroje bardziej oficjalne i ze cztery seksowne, które rzadko kiedy zakładała. Raz wyszli wieczorem na spacer po parku, znajdującym się osiedle dalej; było już chłodniej i na tę okazję ubrała długie, dresowe spodnie ze ściągaczami oraz bluzę kangurkę z nadrukiem na plecach - również z jej ulubionego anime.

Harry po dwóch tygodniach znajomości z Ari stwierdził jedno - ona jest wyjątkowa.

Zawsze po odprowadzeniu jej pod dom, dawał jej buzi w policzek i machał na pożegnanie. Ona lekko się rumieniła i odmachiwała. Przez tę znajomość zaczął się zastanawiać, czy dla niej jednej nie warto by było kupić sobie tego cholernego telefonu, by po przyjściu do głupich Dursley'ów móc z nią chociaż popisać jeszcze przez chwilę i mieć namiastkę jej obecności.

I wtedy postanowił napisać do Hermiony najtrudniejszy w swoim życiu list. Zaczynał go parę razy i stracił dużo papieru, zanim opisał w nim swoje uczucia i wątpliwości, w sposób najbardziej oddający jego rzeczywisty stan.

List, który wysłał przez Hedwigę jeszcze tego samego dnia, zaczynał się od słów "Hermiono, chyba się zakochałem."

oOo

 _Gdziekolwiek jestem, cokolwiek robię  
Sercem i myślą ja jestem przy Tobie.  
Uśmiech na twarzy, słońce na niebie  
Dla Ciebie wszystko, to wszystko dla Ciebie._

 _(1)_

oOo

Hermiono,

chyba się zakochałem.

Mam nadzieję, że siedzisz, gdy czytasz ten list. Nie spodziewałaś się raczej, że ja, Harry Potter, kiedykolwiek wyślę Ci coś takiego.

Może zacznę od tego, kim jest dziewczyna, która mnie zauroczyła. Powinnaś być zadowolona, gdyż to w pełni niemagiczna osoba. Tak, Hermiono, zakochałem się w mugolce. Ona jest wyjątkowa. Dzięki niej zapominam o wszystkim: o śmierci Syriusza, o powrocie Voldemorta, który gdzieś tam zbiera ponownie swoją armię i rośnie w siły, o wszystkich złych rzeczach, które mnie spotkały. Nawet nie mam koszmarów. Śnię o niej, zamiast o śmierci Cedrika, czy opętaniu przez Voldemorta. Nawet wizji nie mam, choć nie jestem pewny, czy to dlatego, gdyż ON ich nie wysyła, czy po prostu jakoś je blokuję.

Nazywa się Ariel i jest obcokrajowcem ze Środkowej Europy. Przyjechała tu na studia, choć ma zaledwie szesnaście lat. Dogadałybyście się. Dziś mi wyznała, że lubi czytać książki i wręcz nałogowo je pochłania - to tak jak Ty.

Spotkaliśmy się przez przypadek. Wpadłem na nią, wracając ze sklepu. Ona akurat go szukała, więc zaproponowałem pomoc, choć nasza pierwsza wymiana zdań nie wyglądała tak kolorowo jak zapewne sobie wyobrażasz. Ona klęła na wszystko wokół, a ja z początku po prostu chciałem odejść i zostawić ją z problemem samą. Jednak mnie zatrzymała. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać jak cywilizowani ludzie, choć kultura języka Ari pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Poczułem się przy niej taki normalny. To nie była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale z każdym dniem poznawaliśmy się bardziej, a ja złapałem się na tym, że zaczynam tęsknić za jej obecnością, gdy tylko zniknie za drzwiami swojego domu. Mieszka dosłownie obok mnie. Wieczorami otwieram okno, by móc posłuchać muzyki, która leci z jej komputera. Nie znam języka, w jakim śpiewają, ale same utwory są bardzo rytmiczne. Zasypiam, kołysany tymi basami i melodią.

No i zaczyna się mój problem. Nie chcę jej dłużej okłamywać na temat mojej prawdziwej tożsamości. Powiedziałem jej, że uczę się w elitarnej szkole z internatem, co w sumie nie było kłamstwem, jednak nie zdradziłem nic więcej. Czuję się z tym źle, gdyż ona bardzo się przede mną otworzyła, a ja w żaden sposób się nie odwdzięczam.

Hermiono, jak powiedzieć mugolce, że jestem czarodziejem?

Zwłaszcza, że ona wierzy w naukę. Nie uznaje istnienia jakiegokolwiek boga i, co gorsza, nie wierzy w magię. Uważa, że wszystko można naukowo zbadać i wyjaśnić, brak jedynie odpowiednich programów i sprzętów diagnostycznych, by tego dokonać.

Czuję, że to może być ta jedyna. Wiem, że można jej ufać. Pokazałem jednak tyle razy, że jestem naiwny i zbyt bardzo wierzę ludziom, którym nie powinienem, iż boję się, że i tym razem popełnię błąd. Serce kłóci się z rozumem.

Czy mam to zakończyć, czy dać jej szansę uwierzyć i sprawdzić, czy przetrwamy próbę czasu?

Pomóż mi, błagam.

Całuję,

Harry.

oOo

(1) HOT PROJECT - Jestem przy tobie


	3. Tylko Ciebie chcę

Zanim zaproszę na ciąg dalszy "Słowiańskiej kwi" odpowiem na komentarze.

Choć szczerze powiem, że nie wiem, od czego mam zacząć, bo nie spodziewałam się aż tak negatywnego odzewu.

"Termin _Mary Sue_ jest terminem o płynnych granicach: nie zawsze można jednoznacznie stwierdzić, czy postać zasłużyła już na to miano czy jeszcze nie."

Być może Ari jest nieco przerysowana, ale to by znaczyło, że ja także, gdyż owa postać ma wiele moich cech :)

Nie każdemu musi się to podobać. Ja moją bohaterkę widzę właśnie tak. Lubię, gdy postać się wyróżnia, a że mam skłonności do przesady, to cóż... Wychodzi tak, a nie inaczej.

Jeżeli chodzi o czas i miejsce akcji - proszę pokornie o wybaczenie, gdyż nie zaznaczyłam wyraźnie, iż nieco przesuwam się w czasie. Dlatego prostuję - w opowiadaniu są dostępne wszelkie dobrodziejstwa współczesności. Mogłabym się połasić na określenie konkretnego roku, ale nie chcę tego robić. W każdym razie, tak jak to określiła **Nei J.E.** , jest to lekka alternatywa.

Tyle ode mnie... Zapraszam na kolejną dawkę mojej Mary Sue :)

oOo

Hermiona przeczytała list z tysiąc razy, wciąż nie wierząc w napisane w nim słowa. Bała się o przyjaciela. Nie chciała, by został wykorzystany. I tak był bardzo kruchy. Gdyby ta dziewczyna, w której, jak twierdzi, się zakochał, nagle złamała mu serce, miałby problem się pozbierać do kupy. Nie miała pewności, czy to nie jakiś szpieg, który ma rozkochać w sobie Harry'ego, a potem wystawić Śmierciożercom. Chciała jednak, by jej przyjaciel był szczęśliwy. Dziewczyna wydawała się być szczera. Jeśli to rzeczywiście była ta jedyna? Dlaczego Hermiona miałaby stawać na ich drodze?

Po tysiąc pierwszym przebrnięciu przez ten wyjątkowo emocjonalny list, postanowiła zwrócić się do kogoś o pomoc. Harry jeszcze nigdy się tak nie otworzył, nie chciała zawieść zaufania, jakim ją obdarzył. Musiała jednak być ostrożna. W myślach przeglądnęła listę nauczycieli i dorosłych z magicznego świata, którym ufała bezgranicznie. Było ich niewiele. Dumbledore odpadł w przedbiegach. W ostatnim roku szkolnym tylko szkodził Harry'emu. Wspólnie w pociągu stwierdzili, że było to podejrzane. Dlaczego zostawił swojego ulubieńca na pastwę losu, powierzając naukę tak trudnej dziedziny, jaką jest Legilimecja, znienawidzonemu przez Harry'ego nauczycielowi. Każdy, kto choć liznął podstawy tej sztuki, wie, że przy nauce podstawą jest zaufanie obu stron. Tego w relacjach Potter-Snape zabrakło. Dumbledore'owi do tej pory ufali - ona, Harry i Ron, Złota Trójca Gryfindoru - teraz jednak nie byli pewni, co do jego motywów. Snape także odpadał. Był szpiegiem - mógł zarówno służyć Dumbledore'owi jak i Voldemortowi. Syriusz zginął, więc nie było możliwości, by pomógł w tej sytuacji. Lupin wciąż był w żałobie po przyjacielu i zaszył się gdzieś - nie wiadomo, gdzie. Po długiej i wnikliwej analizie, Hermiona postanowiła napisać do Molly Weasley. Traktowała Harry'ego jak syna, zawsze się o niego troszczyła i choć pragnęła, by związał się z jej jedyną córką, to Hermiona miała nadzieję, że weźmie dobro chłopaka nad swoje ambicje.

oOo

 _Słyszysz dźwięki, które pieszczą Twoje ciało.  
Dookoła wszystkim ciągle mało.  
W kilku słowach - jasny przekaz, życie biegnie, a czas ucieka,  
Więc nie marnuj życia i uciekaj._

 _Balujesz do rana, dobra zabawa.  
Nie przestawaj, dawaj, dawaj.  
Balujesz do rana, twarz roześmiana.  
Wszyscy razem, dawaj, dawaj.  
Balujesz do rana, dziś pełna sala,  
Lewa, prawa, dawaj, dawaj.  
Balujesz do rana, głowa pijana.  
Jeszcze głośniej, dawaj, dawaj._

 _(1)_

oOo

― Nauczysz mnie czegoś po polsku? ― spytał Harry, siadając na huśtawce na placu zabaw. Było wczesne popołudnie, więc wokół bawiło się dużo dzieci, jednak rodzice zwykle nie puszczali ich na niezabezpieczone niczym dwie opony przyczepione do wątpliwej jakości konstrukcji z drewnianych beli.

― Co, na przykład? ― Ariel usiadła obok i zaczęła się lekko bujać.

― Cokolwiek.

Dziewczyna zastanawiała się przez chwilę. Potem uśmiechnęła się z podejrzanym błyskiem w oku.

― Już się boję ― stwierdził Harry, studiując uważnie jej twarz.

― Nie masz czego. Nauczę cię podstawowego zwrotu, gdy chcesz, żeby ktoś się od ciebie odpierdolił.

― Okej. ― Chłopak przyzwyczaił się już do wulgaryzmów Ari.

― Powtarzaj po mnie. Herbata.

― Herbata.

― Kto ty.

― Kto ty.

― Taaa...

― Taaa...

― Króliczek.

― Króliczek.

― I teraz powtórz całość.

― Herbata kto ty taaa króliczek. (2)

― Super. Prawie idealnie. ― Uśmiechnęła się i Harry stwierdził, że to co powiedział, było dalekie od zwykłego odwal się.

― Co dokładnie powiedziałem?

― Ty pieprzony kutasie. (3)

― Co? ― Potter zakrztusił się colą, którą właśnie popijał.

Dziewczyna nie tylko otworzyła go i rozruszała, ale zaszczepiła w nim trochę typowo mugolskich zachowań. Zwykle stronił od słodzonych napojów, energy drinków czy chociażby chrupek, a teraz nie wyobrażał sobie, jak wytrzyma dziesięć miesięcy bez Pepsi® w puszce. Miał nadzieję, że Ari nie zostawi go, gdy dowie się kim jest. Mogłaby mu wtedy przesyłać do Hogwartu mugolskie przysmaki.

― Powinieneś się już przyzwyczaić, Błyskawico. ― Dziewczyna szturchnęła go w bok.

Przezwisko to otrzymał jakoś tydzień temu, gdy wiatr nieszczęśliwie zawiał mu włosy w górę, a wszystkowidząca Ari zauważyła jego bliznę. Gdy wcześniej miał wątpliwości, czy udaje, wtedy prawie się rozwiały. Dziewczyna rozwarła usta, po czym szybko je przysłoniła, oczy zmrużyła i w końcu zdjęła rękę z ust. Wiatr się uspokoił i grzywka opadła, ale Harry czekał jak na skazanie. Nie wiedział, co powie na te znamię Ariel. Wyglądało na zrobione umyślnie. Żaden przedmiot nie mógł pozostawić takiego znaku.

― Kto ci to zrobił? ― spytała przyciszonym głosem, ponownie odgarniając grzywkę i delikatnie obrysowując bliznę.

Harry pierwszy raz poczuł przyjemne dreszcze na kręgosłupie, gdy ktoś go _tam_ dotykał.

― Morderca moich rodziców ― odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, czując gulę, kształtującą się w jego krtani.

― Przykro mi ― szepnęła, nie przerywając kojącego dotyku. ― Wygląda jak błyskawica ― stwierdziła, uśmiechając się delikatnie. ― Chyba mam dla ciebie idealną ksywkę. ― Oczy jej się zaświeciły, a młody czarodziej stwierdził, że ta dziewczyna jest bardziej pokręcona niż niejedna czarownica.

Przystał jednak na "Błyskawicę". Nie nazywała go tak zbyt często - tylko w jakiś wyjątkowych sytuacjach. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak. Ona traktowała go z jednej strony wyjątkowo a z drugiej zupełnie normalnie. Harry do tej pory spotykał się z reakcjami "Potter? Ten Potter?", a teraz był "tylko Harry'm", jak zapewniał Hagrida przed swoją pierwszą wizytą w Hogwarcie.

oOo

 _Tylko Ciebie chcę w noc i dzień  
Wciąż powtarzać, że kocham Cię.  
Chcę pokazać, jak zależy mi  
Na tym, aby z Tobą być_

 _(4)_

oOo

* * *

(1) Gesek - Na koncercie

(2) Tea who you yeah bunny - czyt. ti hu ju je bany - czyli, ty chuju jebany. Co prawda lepiej dać rodowitemu anglikowi do przeczytania tę kombinację wyrazów niż kazać powtarzać, ale na potrzeby fica jest dialog, a że Harry pojętny chłopak, to załapał.

(3) W języku angielskim, póki co, nie doszłam do bardziej zbliżonego związku frazeologicznego niż "you fucking dick" - które może być naszym "ty jebany chuju", jednocześnie tłumaczone dosłownie jako "ty pieprzony kutasie".

(4) Bayera - Tylko Ciebie chcę


	4. Przez twe oczy zielone

Pani Wesley odpisała na list szybciej niż się Hermiona spodziewała. Dziewczyna ucieszyła się, że zaufała właściwej osobie. Molly rzeczywiście wzięła dobro Harry'ego ponad wszelkie swoje marzenia połączenia jej rodziny z nazwiskiem Potter'ów. Wyraziła chęć nadzorowania Ari podczas jej pierwszych kroków w magicznym świecie i ewentualnego wyczyszczenia pamięci, gdyby okazała się niegodna zaufania. Mimo to, była pełna nadziei, że Harry znalazł w końcu bratnią duszę. Być może był jak swój ojciec - w końcu on też zakochał się w mugolce, tyle że ze zdolnościami magicznymi. Z tego jednak, co opisywał Harry, Ariel też była swego rodzaju magiczną istotą. Sprawiła, że zapomniał, a to musiały być wyjątkowe czary.

Nie czekając ni chwili dłużej, Hermiona zaczęła pisać odpowiedź na list swojego przyjaciela.

oOo

 _To była chwila, jeden gest,  
jedno spojrzenie i jasne jest.  
Szukałem wciąż: Takiej jak Ty.  
Śniłem, dziś spełniam swoje sny.  
Ty pojawiłaś się w życiu mym. Jawą jesteś dziś._

 _(1)_

oOo

― Masz jakieś plany na przyszłą sobotę? ― spytał Harry, idąc z Ari za rękę po chodniku.

Dawno nie miał tak udanych wakacji. Zupełnie ignorował Dursley'ów, przez co oni także go nie zauważali, co za tym idzie nie wykorzystywali go jak skrzata. Miał osobę, z którą czuł się wyjątkowo dobrze i chciał wyjawić jej swą największą tajemnicę.

― Akurat nie. Drugiego sierpnia dopiero otwierają kampus i wtedy mogę więcej czasu spędzać w Londynie, bo będę szykować swój pokój ― odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami.

Choć wciąż nie byli razem, to jakoś tak spontanicznie chodzili trzymając się za ręce. Wciąż także nie doszło między nimi do czegoś więcej niż pocałunek w policzek.

― Chciałbym cię gdzieś zabrać. Ale to niespodzianka, więc nie wyjawię, gdzie.

― Okej. A ja coś dla ciebie mam. Co prawda urodziny masz dopiero za ponad tydzień, ale to raczej pożyczka niż prezent, póki nie sprawisz sobie własnego. ― Dziewczyna podała mu swój telefon.

― Nie rozumiem. ― Harry spojrzał na nią z pytaniem w oczach.

― Mam nowy. Za ostatnie zlecenie dostałam sporo kasy, więc kupiłam przez Internet telefon, a wiem, że nie jesteś przekonany, żeby sobie sprawić własny, więc użyczam ci swój poprzedni.

― Nie wiem, czy mogę go przyjąć. ― Harry był zakłopotany.

― To pożyczka. Uznaj to za moją egocentryczną chęć kontaktu z tobą dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę.

― Wariatka ― stwierdził czarodziej, całując dziewczynę w czubek głowy.

Gdy odsunął się lekko, wciąż nie wypuszczał jej z objęć. Ari podniosła głowę, by móc mu spojrzeć w oczy. Harry schował podarek do kieszeni dżinsów i pochylił się nad nią. Dzieliły ich centymetry i oboje wiedzieli, co za chwilę się stanie. Ostatnią dzielącą ich odległość pokonała Ariel, stając na palcach i złączając ich usta.

Pocałunek był delikatny i niepewny. Oderwali się od siebie po chwili i równocześnie chrząknęli z zakłopotaniem.

Pierwszy krępującą ciszę przerwał Harry.

― Pokażesz mi, jak to obsługiwać? ― spytał, wyciągając z kieszeni stary telefon Ari.

― Jasne ― odpowiedziała z uśmiechem i usiedli na pobliskiej ławce, gdzie zaczęła go wprowadzać w tajniki obsługi połączeń, odbierania SMS'ów i oczywiście pisania ich.

Wracali do domu później niż zwykle, trzymając się za ręce i ukradkiem zerkając w swoją stronę. Harry nie chciał pytać się teraz dziewczyny, czy chciałaby z nim być. Najpierw wolał pokazać jej Pokątną i swój świat, żeby zdecydowała, czy podźwignie ciężar jego sławy, jego przeznaczenie i rolę w wojnie. Jeśli się nie wystraszy, wtedy poprosi ją o zostanie jego dziewczyną. Miał nadzieję, że obejdzie się bez wymazywania jej pamięci.

Stanęli jak zwykle przed numerem piątym.

― Do jutra? ― spytała Ari, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

― Nie odpuszczę ci. ― Zaśmiał się Harry.

― To mnie cieszy. Spróbujesz ze mną popisać? Załadowałam ci SMS'y, żeby Dursley'owie nie słyszeli, że z kimś rozmawiasz lub co gorsza, że masz własny telefon.

Harry co nie co powiedział o swojej przeszłości związanej z wujostwem i choć nie żałował, to nie chciał, by dziewczyna tak bardzo się o niego zamartwiała.

― Choćbym miał wyzywać na cały świat, to ci odpiszę. ― Przeczesał jej kolorowe pasemka, odgarniając parę niesfornych kosmyków z jej czoła.

― No to na razie.

― Do napisania ― powiedział Harry i pochylił się, by jak zwykle ucałować jej policzek lecz tym razem zmienił kierunek i natrafił na jej usta.

Przez parę sekund tylko stali i dotykali się wargami, po chwili jednak chłopak poczuł jak Ari lekko otwiera usta i przejeżdża językiem po jego wciąż zaciśniętych. Długo jednak nie pozostał w tym stanie. Nim się obejrzeli, ich języki splotły się w namiętnym pocałunku. Harry jeszcze nigdy się nie czuł tak dobrze. Podniecenie mieszało się z uczuciem błogości. To było całkowicie odmienne od tego, co zdarzyło się na jego zajęciach Gwardii Dumbledore'a z Cho. Tamto było takie nijakie i wymuszone. Teraz czuł się jak w niebie.

Oderwali się od siebie po jakimś czasie, równo zażenowani, jak i szczęśliwi.

― Na razie, Harry. ― Pierwsza otrząsnęła się Ari. Cmoknęła jeszcze szybko chłopaka w usta i uciekła do domu.

― Na razie ― powiedział po chwili w stronę zamkniętych drzwi, otrząsając się z zaistniałej sytuacji i ruszył w kierunku domu wujostwa.

Po przekroczeniu progu pierwszy raz od jakiś trzech tygodni napadła na niego ciotka.

― O której ty wracasz do domu?! ― krzyknęła.

Harry spojrzał na nią nieprzytomnie.

― Ćpałeś? ― spytała, wyraźnie zbita z tropu.

― Całowałem się z Ariel ― szepnął, nie do końca kontaktując, co się wokół niego dzieje.

Ciotka zapowietrzyła się, zrobiła czerwona, po czym blada. Odetchnęła parę razy i spojrzała na siostrzeńca. Następnie zerknęła w stronę salonu, a potem szybkim ruchem zamknęła drzwi, tak by dźwięki nie docierały do pomieszczenia obok.

― Na górę, szybko ― powiedziała ciotka, popychając młodzieńca.

Harry podążył za jej wskazówkami. Teraz mógł go porwać pierwszy, lepszy Śmierciożerca, a on by tego nie zauważył.

― Ariel, to ta z kolorowymi włosami spod piątki? ― spytała Petunia, zamykając drzwi od pokoju Harry'ego.

Chłopak kiwnął głową. Wciąż przetwarzał całe zajście.

― Spójrz na mnie. ― Kobieta chwyciła go za podbródek. ― Zrobiłeś coś czego nie chciała? ― Potter pokręcił przecząco głową. ― Całowaliście się? ― Kiwnięcie na tak. ― Boże drogi, ty się zakochałeś! ― Petunia pokręciła z rozbawieniem głową.

Sytuacja była dość niedorzeczna, na tyle, by przywrócić Harry'emu zdolność myślenia.

― Ciociu? ― zaczął niepewnie. ― Podmienili cię?

― Głupi bachor. ― Zdzieliła go lekko ścierką w głowę. ― Powinieneś już dawno dojść do pewnych wniosków. Nigdy nie pozwoliłam zrobić ci poważnej krzywdy. Wiedziałam na ile cię stać i że trzeba cię zahartować, zanim czarodziejski świat się o ciebie upomni. Nie chciałam, żebyś szedł do Hogwartu, bo czyhało tam na ciebie zbyt wiele niebezpieczeństw. Ale Dumbledore się uparł. Wyszło na moje, ale teraz nauki nie przerwiesz. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie sprowadzisz na tę dziewczynę zbyt dużego niebezpieczeństwa... Masz zamiar w ogóle jej powiedzieć, kim jesteś?

― Tak ― szepnął Harry, patrząc na przemianę ciotki, a może lepiej powiedzieć: na jej prawdziwą twarz.

― Udał się chociaż? ― spytała, będąc obróconą już w stronę klamki.

― Co?

― Pocałunek. ― Jej twarz złagodniała, gdy lekko odwróciła się, by móc na niego spojrzeć.

― Był cudowny. ― Harry chyba pierwszy raz szczerze uśmiechnął się do swojej ciotki, na który to ona odpowiedziała.

Gdy tylko zostawiła go w pokoju samego, chłopak wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę i odblokował. Taka nowinka nie mogła czekać. Otworzył okno wiadomości i zaczął powoli pisać.

Wymienił z Ariel ponad pięćdziesiąt wiadomości tej nocy, póki nie przerwała mu Hedwiga, przynosząc kolejny list od Hermiony. Tym razem radził się jej, jak przedstawić Ari Ronowi i reszcie znajomych ze szkoły, których mogą spotkać na zakupach. Napisał Ariel, że powoli się kładzie, gdyż jest już nieco zmęczony. W odpowiedzi dostał emotikonę z buziakiem. Wysłał dziewczynie identyczną i zablokował telefon. Po chwili odblokował ponownie i włączył wbudowaną latarkę, dopiero wtedy otworzył list od przyjaciółki, czytając dokładnie każde jej słowo i radę.

oOo

 _Przez twe oczy, te oczy zielone oszalałam  
Gwiazdy chyba twym oczom oddały cały blask  
A ja serce miłości spragnione ci oddałam  
Tak zakochać, zakochać się można tylko raz_

 _(2)_

oOo

* * *

(1) Andre - Jedna taka noc

(2) Akcent - Przez twe oczy zielone


	5. Wszyscy czasem popełniamy błędy

― Masz wszystko? ― spytał, wyciągając do dziewczyny dłoń.

― Chyba tak. Komórka, dokumenty, tablet, pieniądze, siebie i ciebie. O czymś zapomniałam?

― Dać mi buzi. ― Zaśmiał się Harry, słysząc jej wyliczankę. Otrzymał krótkiego buziaka w policzek. ― Mówiłem, że tam, gdzie cię zabieram nie ma zasięgu.

― Nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić. ― Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

Harry pokręcił jedynie głową. Miał nadzieję, że żadne z jej urządzeń nie popsuje się na Pokątnej. Ruszyli na pobliski przystanek autobusowy, a następnie komunikacją miejską pojechali do Londynu. Tam był umówiony z Hermioną, która miała pomóc mu wprowadzić Ari w magiczny świat.

― Rozumiem, że chcesz zapoznać mnie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i spędzić wspólnie popołudnie w waszym ulubionym miejscu? ― spytała, wysiadając z autobusu.

― Jesteś taka domyślna... ― zironizował lekko, by ją podrażnić, za co dostał kuksańca w bok.

― Dupek.

― Chyba widzę Mionę. ― Postanowił zmienić temat, wciąż masując bok. Aż dziwne, że takie drobne ciałko mogło mieć tyle siły.

Pomachał do przyjaciółki, która od razu ich zauważyła i uśmiechnięta wyszła im na przeciw.

― Cześć. ― Przywitał się, gdy byli już niedaleko.

― Harry! ― Hermiona uściskała go, ale niezbyt wylewnie, by dziewczyna, którą przyprowadził nie była zazdrosna. ― Wyglądasz wspaniale ― powiedziała, widząc jego nowy ubiór.

― Dzięki. Poznaj Ariel. Ari, to moja przyjaciółka ze szkoły, Hermiona.

Dziewczyny wymieniły uściski dłoni.

― Ron jest już na miejscu, więc możemy iść. ― Czarodziejka wymieniła z Harrym znaczące spojrzenia i we trójkę ruszyli w stronę Dziurawego Kotła.

― Powiecie mi w końcu, dokąd idziemy? ― spytała Ari, gdy zagłębiali się w zaciemnioną uliczkę, ściskając mocniej rękę Harry'ego.

― Wydaje mi się, że to odpowiedni moment. ― Hermiona rozejrzała się jeszcze, czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje. ― Musisz mnie uważnie wysłuchać i spróbować uwierzyć. ― Spojrzała Ariel prosto w oczy, wzięła głęboki oddech, aż w końcu powiedziała: ― Jesteśmy czarodziejami, Ari. Harry, ja i Ron i jest cała społeczność podobnych do nas.

Mugolka przez chwilę patrzyła się to na Harry'ego, to na Hermionę i otwierała usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć.

― Żartujecie? ― wyjąknęła w końcu. Miny jej towarzyszy były jednak bardzo poważne, więc zwątpiła. ― Tworzycie jakąś sektę, w której udajecie, że czarujecie i przyzywacie duchy? ― Sytuacja trochę ją przerastała. Nie sądziła, że chłopak, który tak bardzo jej się spodobał, jest jakimś wariatem.

― Nie żartujemy, Ari. To nie sekta. To prawda. ― Harry próbował ją uspokoić, delikatnie głaszcząc po plecach.

― Najlepiej będzie, jak zobaczysz na własne oczy. ― Hermiona chwyciła ją za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę wejścia do pubu. ― Co jest napisane na tej drewnianej tabliczce? ― spytała, pokazując na szyld. Miała nadzieję, że umysł dziewczyny jest na tyle otwarty, że zobaczy, co znajduje się pod zaklęciem, rzuconym na to miejsce.

― Dziurawy Kocioł ― odpowiedziała, nadal nie rozumiejąc, o co im chodzi.

Widziała jedynie, że Harry i Hermiona uśmiechnęli się z ulgą. Bariery ją przepuściły, mogła wejść bez przeszkód na ulicę Pokątną.

― Witaj w moim świecie, Ari. ― Potter otworzył przed nią drzwi i popchnął lekko, by weszła do środka.

Ariel zalała fala różnych dźwięków i widok dziwacznie ubranych ludzi. Krzesła same odsuwały się przed siadającymi przy stolikach osobami, szklanki lewitowały w powietrzu, a jakaś stara szmatka czyściła je bez udziału człowieka. Widziała to wszystko i wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć.

― Harry! ― Przez hałas przebił się okrzyk pani Wesley, która zauważyła właśnie ich wejście.

Podeszła do nich szybko i uściskała mocno Harry'ego.

― A ty z pewnością jesteś Ariel ― stwierdziła, patrząc na oszołomioną dziewczynę i ją również porwała w swe ramiona nim ta zdążyła się sprzeciwić.

Potter ledwo powstrzymał się od parsknięcia śmiechem na widok przerażonej miny, jaką zrobiła, gdy utonęła w obfitym biuście kobiety.

― Cześć stary. ― W końcu pojawił się Ron, witając Harry'ego męskim uściskiem. ― Coś cie ją tak sponiewierali? ― spytał cicho, widząc, jak Ari uwalnia się spod wylewności pani Wesley.

― Nie pytaj. ― Potter pokręcił głową. Wymienił ostatnio z Ronem parę listów, w których opisał mu dziewczynę i że przyprowadzi ją na Pokątną. Rudzielec wydawał się być zainteresowany, któż taki zawładnął sercem jego przyjaciela i naprawdę pozytywnie nastawiony do tej nowej znajomości. ― Ari, to jest pani Wesley, która postara się być dla ciebie wsparciem, jeśli dzisiejsza wycieczka okaże się zbyt przytłaczająca, a to mój przyjaciel Ron. ― Wskazał na stojącego koło siebie chłopaka.

Ari spojrzała na wciąż uśmiechającą się kobietę, która najwyraźniej przygotowywała się do ponownego wyściskania jej drobnego ciałka.

― Go teraz sobie potul ― pisnęła, gdy Molly zrobiła krok w jej stronę i schowała się za Harrym, pchając go w jej stronę.

Czwórka czarodziei wybuchła śmiechem, a atmosfera nieco się rozluźniła. Ariel wymieniła uścisk dłoni z Ronem. Po wyjaśnieniu dziewczynie paru podstawowych rzeczy, ruszyli w stronę przejścia na ulicę Pokątną.

― Widzę i nie wierzę ― stwierdziła, rozglądając się po witrynach sklepów i obserwując przechodzących obok ludzi.

― A miałaś mnie za wariata ― mruknął Harry, pstrykając ją w nos.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi i wydęła usta, jakby się obraziła.

― Każdy by miał. Dlaczego wy nie czarujecie na ulicy, tylko ci dorośli? ― spytała, dokładnie analizując otoczenie.

― Nie można, dopóki nie ukończymy szkoły ― odpowiedziała Hermiona.

― Acha.

― Proponuję skoczyć do banku napełnić sakiewki. ― Harry wskazał na ogromny budynek, a Ari spojrzała w wyznaczonym kierunku. ― Tylko się nie wystrasz stworzeń, które tam pracują, okej?

― Już mnie nic nie zaskoczy.

Srogo się jednak pomyliła, gdy zobaczyła gobliny, które obserwowały ją jakby była co najmniej poszukiwanym przestępcą. Gdy Harry zaproponował, by odwiedziła z nim jego skrytkę, pokręciła przecząco głową.

― Innym razem, Harry. Poczekam przed bankiem. One się dziwnie gapią, aż mnie, kurwa, ciary przechodzą.

― Pani Wesley? ― Spojrzał z prośbą na towarzyszącą im kobietę.

― Poczekam z nią. ― Uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco i opuściły bank. Ari prawie wybiegła, co Harry skomentował jedynie cichym chichotem.

oOo

 _Wszyscy czasem popełniamy błędy  
nie ma się czego wstydzić  
niech te skazy nie idą na marne  
nie przestawaj się uśmiechać a wszystko będzie dobrze_

 _(1)_

oOo

― Nieźle. ― Podsumowała jedynie Ari, po wysłuchaniu całej historii Harry'ego. ― Więc jesteś sławny. Nie domyśliłabym się, nie wyglądasz na celebrytę. ― Odchyliła się nieco na krzesełku.

Siedzieli przy stoliku w lodziarni i odpoczywali po pochłoniętym właśnie deserze, popijając kremowe piwo. Pani Wesley zostawiła ich samych, by mogli w spokoju porozmawiać.

― Naprawdę jedyne, co cię dziwi po usłyszeniu tego wszystkiego, to jego sława? ― spytał Ron.

― Jeśli ktoś miałby się idiotycznie rzucić na dwumetrowego trolla, nie mając kompletnie pojęcia, jak go pokonać, po to tylko, by kogoś uratować, to Harry byłby pierwszą osobą, na którą bym stawiała.

― A mogliśmy nic nie mówić. Teraz uważasz mnie za idiotę ― burknął Potter w stronę swojej butelki z piwem.

― Nie odpierdalaj fochów, wiesz, że wcale tak nie myślę. ― Zaśmiała się, czochrając mu włosy.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem i dopił piwo.

― Myślę, że wystarczy atrakcji na dzisiaj ― powiedział, odkładając butelkę.

Przyjaciele zgodnie kiwnęli głowami i wstali od stolika.

― Czekajcie, zapomniałam kupić coś, co by emitowało magię. ― Ari odwróciła się nagle i zaczęła iść w dół ulicy do sklepu z pamiątkami.

Harry z chęcią wzniósłby obie ręce ku niebu lecz miał je zajęte przez torby, wypełnione książkami o magii, które zakupiła dziewczyna. Miał ochotę zabić Hermionę za zaciągnięcie ich do biblioteki. Przez nią robił teraz za dromadera.

Szczęśliwie uporali się z ostatnim zakupem dość szybko i już mieli wracać do pubu, gdy do ich uszu doszedł kpiący głos. Złota Trójca poznałaby go wszędzie.

― Bliznowaty, Szlama i Wiewiór... ― Zaczepił ich Malfoy, podchodząc do nich ze swoją bandą. ― Jeszcze się rok szkolny nie zaczął, a mi już chce się rzygać na wasz widok.

― Odwal się, Malfoy ― warknął Ron, jak zwykle dający się sprowokować.

Ariel stała obok Harry'ego i obserwowała uważnie blondyna. W końcu i on ją zauważył.

― Masz nową zabawkę Potter? ― spytał, mierząc dziewczynę z góry na dół.

― Ty pieprzony... ― Już się wyrywał, by przywalić chłopakowi, ale został przytrzymany przez Hermionę, a Ari wyszła przed niego, pchając go nieco w tył.

Harry modlił się, by nie wyszła z tego jakaś krwawa masakra. Wiedział, że język Ari jest cięty, a jej riposty potrafią zwalić z nóg niejednego ważniaka.

― Jestem Ariel. ― Przedstawiła się i wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę.

Ron rozdziawił nieładnie usta, Hermiona wyglądała na poruszoną, a Harry nie dowierzał w to, co dziewczyna wyprawia. Niemal stracili grunt pod nogami, gdy drobną dłoń uścisnęła większa i lekko potrząsnęła.

― Draco ― powiedział z wyższością, która nie zrobiła na niej większego wrażenia.

― Często obrażasz ludzi, których nie znasz?

― Za często. Wybacz za moje głupie zachowanie.

― Zachowałeś się jak jebany cwel, powiedzmy to sobie szczerze. ― Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego, rozkładając lekko ręce.

Blondyn zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem.

― Jesteś interesująca. Do zobaczenia, mam nadzieję. ― I odszedł, nie zaszczycając ich już nawet spojrzeniem.

Ari obserwowała go, aż nie znikł za rogiem, dopiero potem odwróciła się w stronę czarodziei, wciąż pogrążonych w szoku.

― Pobudka. ― Klasnęła im przed oczami. ― Zachowujecie się jak pierdolone gimbusy.

Harry pierwszy się ogarnął i zerknął na nią z podziwem.

― Co to było? Myślałem, że go zabijesz.

― Chyba sam fakt, że zainteresował się niemagiczną będzie dla niego wystarczającą karą. Wiecie, pomyślał, że jestem nową uczennicą, a tu zaskok. ― Zaśmiała się, podrzucając świecącą kuleczkę. ― Co za jebany palant ― mruknęła już sama do siebie.

― A jak uświadomi sobie, że jeszcze cię publicznie przeprosił za swoje zachowanie, to dopiero popadnie w depresję. ― Hermiona była równie rozbawiona sprytnym zagraniem Ariel. Wcześniej, na lodach, opowiedzieli trochę o swoim szkolnym nemezis i aż nie wierzyła, że Ari tak dobrze wykorzystała te informacje.

― Dobra, zbierajmy się. Muszę sprawdzić, czy moje sprzęty działają. Jak rozjebał mi się telefon, to ci przypierdolę. ― Zagroziła Harry'emu.

― Mówiłem, że tu nie ma zasięgu. ― Bronił się chłopak.

― Zasięgu! A nie, że mi pojebie całą elektronikę. To różnica.

― Sama chciałaś sprawdzić, czy mówię prawdę.

― Mogłeś mnie, kurwa, powstrzymać. Ale, jesteś bogaty, więc jak coś stanie się mojemu kochanemu Tornado(2), to mi odkupisz. ― Wystawiła mu dziecinnie język, a on jedynie się zaśmiał i przygarnął ją do siebie, obejmując wolną ręką, jako że przełożył wszystkie torby do lewej.

― Oczywiście. ― Pocałował czubek jej kolorowej głowy.

Wiedział, że Ari jedynie żartuje, ale gdyby rzeczywiście jej sprzęt się popsuł, czułby się winny i kupił jej coś lepszego, albo dał na to pieniądze.

oOo

 _Jak magnes ta kobieta przyciąga wzrok faceta  
Uwodzi, prowokuje, spojrzeniem oczaruje  
Ma w sobie coś takiego,_

 _Co kusi wciąż do złego_

 _Każdy przy niej wymięka  
Ona jest taka piękna_

 _(3)_

oOo

* * *

(1) Raiko - Alive (tłumaczenie, źródło Tekstowo pl)

(2) Kazam Tornado

(3) Forfans - Uwodzi, Prowokuje


	6. Dobrze, że jest obok ktoś

― Co o tym wszystkim myślisz? ― spytał Harry, siedząc w pokoju Ari, który bardziej przypominał centrum dowodzenia niż normalną sypialnię typowej nastolatki.

Duże zaokrąglone biurko zawalone było trzema laptopami - Harry się dokształcał, więc potrafił rozpoznać zwykłego peceta, laptopa, netbooka, e-booka i tableta - nad nimi były podwieszane monitory, prawdopodobnie dotykowe. Literki pojawiające się na nich przypominały mu scenę z Matrixa, którego fragment widział kiedyś w telewizji, gdy Dursley'owie myśleli, że siedzi spokojnie w swoim pokoju.

― Wiesz, do tej pory nie wierzyłam w magię ― powiedziała, podając mu puszkę z colą i siadając obok. W tle grała już cicho muzyka, lecąca z głośników umieszczonych w czterech rogach pokoju.

Harry objął ją delikatnie i czekał, aż powie coś więcej.

― W sumie dalej nie wierzę. Mam pewne podejrzenia, ale póki tego nie zbadam nie chcę niczego zdradzać.

― Myślisz, że można to jakoś naukowo wytłumaczyć.

― Jeśli to, co zauważyłam przy Dziurawym Kotle, było jedynie wymysłem mojego mózgu, to odpuszczę i całkowicie uwierzę w magię.

― I tak się cieszę, że nie uciekłaś z krzykiem. ― Harry pochylił się i pocałował ją w usta. Chwilę potem jego cola i jej Monster zostały odstawione na szafkę nocną, a oni położyli się na łóżku, niepewnie badając dłońmi nawzajem swoje ciała.

― Zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? ― spytał, gdy oderwali się od siebie i gładził jej włosy, bawiąc się kolorowymi pasemkami.

― Tak ― odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. ― Czyli chodzę z czarodziejem? I to sławnym? ― zagadnęła zadziornie.

― A ja z najbardziej zwariowaną niemagiczną, jaką spotkałem. ― Zaśmiał się cicho. ― Nie boisz się? ― Przeniósł rękę z jej włosów na talię, gdzie spoczywała luźno i nieruchomo. ― Wiesz, poluje na mnie największy czarnoksiężnik tych czasów. ― Sprecyzował, gdy ona zmarszczyła brwi.

― Zobaczysz, jeszcze pomogę ci go pokonać! ― Zapewniła go, wypinając dumnie pierś.

oOo

 _Tylko moja dziewczyna mocno kręci mnie  
W tym stanie pozostać chcę.  
Tylko ona jedyna uzależnia mnie  
Jestem tylko jej._

 _(1)_

oOo

Drogi profesorze Dumbledore.

Zostaję na Privet Drive do końca wakacji.

Nie życzę sobie zabierania mnie do Kwatery Głównej, Nory, czy innego miejsca.

Życzę Panu miłych wakacji.

Z poważaniem,

Harry Potter.

oOo

 _Kiedy masz wszystkiego dość  
Dobrze, że jest obok ktoś.  
Ktoś, kto kocha Cię na dobre i na złe  
I będzie wciąż przy Tobie, kiedy będzie źle._

 _(2)_

oOo

Zwykle Harry spędzał swoje urodziny w ogródku swego wujostwa, pieląc grządki i podcinając krzewy, tym razem miało być inaczej. Ariel zapowiedziała mu małą imprezę w swoim domu. Nie mógł się jej doczekać. Przed północą jak zwykle obserwował gwiazdy, oczekując sów od przyjaciół. Jeden z jasnych punktów na niebie był dla niego szczególnie ważny.

― Mam nadzieję, że jesteś teraz w lepszym świecie, Syriuszu ― powiedział i pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna pozwolił sobie na chwilę słabości.

Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jego policzku. Może Ariel sprawiła, że wyrwał się z żałoby i ciągłego obwiniania się za śmierć chrzestnego, ale nadal pamiętał.

― Myślisz, że polubiłbyś Ariel, gdybyś żył? ― spytał gwiazdy, która lekko zamigotała na ciemnym niebie.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko.

― Przepraszam cię Syriuszu. To przez moją głupotę nie żyjesz. ― Westchnął smutno.

Wpatrywał się smętnie w Psią Gwiazdę i dopiero parę cieni na horyzoncie oderwało go od smętnych myśli. Spojrzał na zegarek i odliczał sekundy do wybicia północy.

― Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry ― powiedział do siebie i omal nie podskoczył, gdy jego komórka zawibrowała na szafce nocnej.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, czytając życzenia od Ariel i przypomnienie o godzinie spotkania. Napisał krótkie podziękowanie i odłożył telefon, postanawiając wziąć się za otwieranie paczek od przyjaciół.

― Hej, Syriuszu ― wyszeptał w stronę okna. ― Szkoda, że nie możesz uczestniczyć w moim szczęściu.

oOo

Cudowny uśmiech Twój, przyśpiesza oddech mój  
Drżą moje ręce, coraz szybciej bije serce  
Zapobiec temu możesz tylko Ty  
Ale Tylko wtedy gdy, gdy zamienisz na  
na jawę, sny

(3)

oOo

― Myślisz, że zdąży? ― spytał Ron, rozglądając się za kolorową czupryną.

― Powiedziała, że powinna. Mamy jeszcze pół godziny do odjazdu ― mruknął Harry, patrząc na komórkę, z którą praktycznie się nie rozstawał. Jednak od jakiś dziesięciu minut Ari nie odpowiadała na SMS'y i to go martwiło. Może coś stało się w drodze na peron?

― Wziąłeś komórkę do Hogwartu? ― spytała zdziwiona Hermiona, także wypatrując dziewczyny Harry'ego.

― Dopóki nie zbliżymy się zbytnio do obiektów przesiąkniętych magią, powinna działać poprawnie. Okazało się, że czarodzieje nie działają destrukcyjnie na urządzenia elektryczne, a jedynie martwe przedmioty.

― Och ― sapnęła zdziwiona Hermiona.

― Co, wkurzona, że dziewczyna Harry'ego jest mądrzejsza od ciebie? ― spytał Ron, doskonale interpretując zasępioną minę czarownicy.

― Wcale nie.

― Nie jest mądrzejsza, czy nie jesteś wkurzona? ― dopytywał Harry, zerkając na peron.

― Jak możesz! ― Oburzyła się Hermiona.

― Cóż, Mionka, taka prawda. Nikt w Hogwarcie cię nie zagnie z wiedzy przedmiotowej, ale wszystko to wiesz z książek. A Ari jest odkrywcą, którym nigdy nie będziesz. ― Rona wadą było mówienie szczerej prawdy, nawet jeśli raniła ona jego bliskich.

― Jesteś podły! ― pisnęła, powstrzymując łzy zażenowania.

― Bo powiedział prawdę? ― Do kiełkującej kłótni dołączył czwarty głos i wszyscy obrócili się w jego stronę.

Pierwszy wyrwał się Harry, chwytając swoją dziewczynę w objęcia i całując na peronie pełnym ludzi.

― Myślałem, że nie zdążysz ― powiedział, tuląc ją mocno. ― Idziesz zobaczyć Express Hogwart? ― Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.

― Z chęcią. ― Pokiwała głową. ― A wy, dzieciaki ― wskazała na Rona i Hermionę ― zawrzyjcie pyski. Kłócicie się jak jebane przedszkolaki, a jesteście prawie dorosłymi ludźmi. Niestety Hermiono, ale Ron miał rację. Każdy jest dobry w innej dziedzinie, i nic, kurwa, nie poradzisz, że twoja to zdolność szybkiego uczenia się. Wprost: jesteś jebanym kujonem. Przywyknij. Nigdy nie napiszesz programu komputerowego ani nie odkryjesz wszystkich tajników magii. ― Nie zważając na niezbyt zadowoloną minę czarownicy, chwyciła mocniej rękę swojego chłopaka i lekkim ruchem głowy kazała mu prowadzić. Ron zrównał się z nimi, wpatrując się w niską mugolkę jak w obrazek.

― To było mocne. ― Odważył się w końcu powiedzieć i uśmiechnął delikatnie.

― Taa, a ty jak chcesz ją przelecieć, to radzę uważać na to, co do niej mówisz.

― CO? ― Aż zatrzymał się w miejscu i patrzył na idącą przodem parę z otwartymi ustami. Dopiero Hermiona, która klepnęła go w plecy, otrzeźwiła jego zmysły na tyle, że ponownie ruszył do przodu.

Barierka przepuściła wszystkich bez problemu, z czego Harry był zadowolony. Nie był bowiem pewny, czy Ari będzie mogła swobodnie przejść.

Ariel obserwowała z zachwytem peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Lokomotywa zawsze robiła wrażenie, więc nie dziwił się, że dziewczyna aż otworzyła usta na jej widok. We czwórkę podeszli bliżej wagonów, w których czarodzieje zostawili wcześniej bagaże i Nevila, by pilnował miejsc.

― Herm ― zaczęła mugolka, wciąż będąc obejmowaną przez Harry'ego, który chciał jak najdłużej się nią nacieszyć. ― Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś zła. Obie jesteśmy inteligentne tylko w inny sposób. Nie powinnyśmy się kłócić.

― Chyba muszę się przyzwyczaić, że nie pozjadałam wszystkich rozumów. ― Zaśmiała się i rozłożyła ramiona. Ari wyswobodziła się z objęć Harry'ego i przytuliła Hermionę.

Potter pokiwał jedynie głową i spojrzał na Rona. "Dziewczyny" powiedział bezgłośnie i dołączył do uścisków. Ron wzruszył ramionami i skorzystał z okazji, obejmując Hermionę i trochę ramienia Harry'ego. Zupełnie się nie przejmowali, że robią z siebie widowisko. W końcu rozluźnili uścisk, a Ari odetchnęła z ulgą.

Lokomotywa wydała pierwszy, ogłuszający sygnał. Do odjazdu zostało jedynie trzy minuty.

― Będę tęsknić ― powiedział Harry, przytulając swoją dziewczynę.

― Na święta przyjeżdżasz do mnie. Chuj mnie obchodzi, co powie Dumbledore. Masz być.

― Będę, choćbym miał uciec z Hogwartu. ― Harry zanurzył nos w bujnych, kolorowych pasemkach.

Drugi dźwięk lokomotywy. Ron i Hermiona zostawili ich samych, żegnając się ówcześnie z mugolką.

― Pisz do mnie ― powiedziała Ari. ― Bo inaczej nie będę ci kupować coli. ― Zagroziła, choć w kącikach jej oczu czaiły się łzy.

― Ty do mnie też.

― Kocham cię, Harry ― powiedziała niespodziewanie. Do tej pory nie wyznali sobie uczuć, więc chłopak był zaskoczony, że ona pierwsza się przyznała.

― Ja ciebie też kocham. ― Pochylił się i pocałował swą ukochaną namiętnie, jedną rękę kładąc na jej tali, a drugą na szyi. Ariel oddała pocałunek, obie swe ręce umieszczając lekko pod linią jego dżinsów. Harry nie przejmował się, ile osób zobaczy to pożegnanie. Chciał jak najwięcej zapamiętać i poczuć, zanim rozstaną się na jakiś czas.

Trzeci dźwięk lokomotywy.

― Idź już. ― Ari popchnęła go w stronę przedziału.

Harry skradł jej jeszcze jeden krótki pocałunek i wsiadł do wagonu. Widział, jak powstrzymywała się od wybuchnięcia płaczem.

― Pamiętaj, Potter! ― krzyknęła, gdy lokomotywa ruszyła, a on stał w oknie z nieszczęśliwą miną. ― Znajdę sposób! ― I wtedy pierwsza łza spłynęła jej po policzku. Wytarła ją jednak szybko.

Pociąg nabierał szybkości i mijały ją kolejne wagony, z okien których wychylali się uczniowie, machając swoim bliskim. W jednym z ostatnich przedziałów przy uchylonym oknie stał Draco Malfoy. Zauważył ją i zmarszczył brwi. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie i posłała buziaka, po czym pomachała lekko na pożegnanie. Czuła, że ten chłopak wcale nie jest taki zły, jakim Harry go opisywał. Draco, jakby wbrew swojej woli, odmachał jej dość sztywno, ale jego usta wygięły się lekko w górę.

Pociąg zniknął całkowicie ze stacji i Ari ruszyła razem z tłumem, by znaleźć się z powrotem w swoim świecie.

oOo

 _W Polsce dziewczyny są zjawiskowe.  
Nie musisz szukać, znajdą Cię same.  
Na każdym kroku widać piękną damę.  
A gdy masz ochotę się ustatkować,  
To zrób to z polką, nie będziesz żałować._

 _Znów się czuję tak, jak wypędzony z raju  
Kocham Polki, ach co one w sobie mają._

 _(4)_

oOo

(1) Extazy - Tylko moja dziewczyna

(2) After Party - Nie daj życiu się

(3) Defis - Niespotykany kolor

(4) Joker & Sequence - Kocham Polki


	7. Niczego nie żałuję

Harry siedział w przedziale z przyjaciółmi i tylko pozornie przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie. W rzeczywistości jego myśli krążyły wokół pewnej niesamowitej dziewczyny, którą poznał na początku wakacji i w której się zakochał. Ich rozłąka trwała dopiero pół godziny, a on już umierał z tęsknoty. Miał moment, w którym nosił się z rzuceniem szkoły, całego tego swojego przeznaczenia i zaszycia się z nią w mugolskim Londynie, w jakimś małym mieszkanku. Wiedział jednak, że nie może tak postąpić. Hermiona nazwałaby to kompleksem bohatera. Być może i go miał, a może po prostu zdawał sobie sprawę, że przeznaczenia nie oszukasz. Przeznaczone było mu spotkać Ari i miał przeczucie, że jej rola w magicznym świecie będzie większa niż tylko bycie dziewczyną sławnego Harry'ego Potter'a. Coś w środku, jakiś instynkt, podpowiadało mu, iż przysłuży się ona społeczeństwu magicznej Angli. Oczywiście bał się o nią strasznie. Wciąż pamiętał słowa ciotki Petuni o sprowadzaniu na swoich bliskich niebezpieczeństwa.

Po raz kolejny ścisnął w ręku telefon. Miał nadzieję, że do momentu przyjazdu do Hogwartu, będzie on działał. Choć, co prawda, nie wykazywał objawów wystawienia na działanie magii, to stała się rzecz, której chyba oboje nie przewidzieli - Harry tuż po opuszczeniu dworca stracił zasięg. Z irytacji na złośliwość rzeczy martwych miał ochotę czymś rzucić. Opanował się jednak bardzo szybko, tak że nawet przyjaciele nie zauważyli zmiany w jego zachowaniu.

Gdy telefon zawibrował w jego dłoni, omal go nie upuścił z zaskoczenia. Mrugnął dwa razy zanim się zreflektował i odebrał połączenie.

― Ari?

― Nie, kurwa, duch święty! Oczywiście, że ja, wariacie.

― Ale, jak? ― spytał chłopak, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że rozmawia z ukochaną, mimo zerowego zasięgu.

― Jestem genialna! Włącz na wideo i pokaż resztę ekipy. Muszę się pochwalić czymś lepszym. ― Nawet na odległość, Harry wyczuł, że Ariel uśmiecha się szeroko, co potwierdziło się po włączeniu wideo-rozmowy.

― Witaj ponownie! ― Hermiona pomachała do telefonu, który Harry ustawił na stoliku przy oknie.

― Cześć, mała! ― Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko. ― Au! ― jęknął, gdy Hermiona uderzyła go w głowę. ― Za co?

― Za chęć do życia i miłość do ojczyzny ― odparła czarownica, pokazując mu dziecinnie język.

― Hej. ― Nevile przywitał się nieśmiało.

― Widzą mnie wszyscy? ― spytała Polka. Harry poznał, że znajduje się w swym "centrum dowodzenia", jak żartobliwie określał jej pokój w akademiku.

― Widzą i nie wiedzą, jakim cudem udało ci się zadzwonić. ― Potter musiał wiedzieć, jak jego dziewczyna tego dokonała.

― Widzisz, wczoraj, gdy wgrywałam ci muzykę na telefon, zainstalowałam przy okazji nowe oprogramowanie, które zwiększa zasięg na sieci komórkowe, nie tylko macierzystą. Nie znając jednak trasy Hogwart Express, musiałam się dodatkowo zabezpieczyć, żeby wiedzieć, gdzie w waszym pobliżu są przekaźniki i jaka jest wasza pozycja, żeby móc z satelity sterować siłą sieci. Więc wsadziłam ci pluskwę w majtki, gdy się całowaliśmy na peronie. ― Uśmiechnęła się zadziornie i lekko przepraszająco do swojego chłopaka.

− Co zrobiłaś? − Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego dziewczyna była do tego zdolna. − Przecież mogłaś mi powiedzieć, albo poprosić, żebym ją miał przy sobie. − Chłopak nie był zadowolony, że Ari zrobiła to podstępnie.

− Chciałam ci niespodziankę zrobić, słonko. − Zrobiła smutną minkę.

− Okej, wybaczam ci.

− Dzięki. A teraz najlepsze! − W ręku dziewczyny znalazła się kula, którą kupiła na Pokątnej, by ją zbadać.

Potter pierwszy zorientował się, co oznacza ten pokaz.

− Dokonałaś tego! − krzyknął, wpatrując się w nienagannej jakości obraz z kamerki.

− Wyjaśni mi ktoś? − Ron skrzywił się, nie rozumiejąc zupełnie, o co im chodzi.

− Uodporniłam swoje komputery i przy okazji komórkę Harrego na działanie magii, no przynajmniej ta kula nie robi zakłóceń. Nie mogę mieć pewności, że w Hogwarcie też bedzie działać. − Ari wypięła się dumie, cały czas uśmiechając.

Rudzielec, chcąc sprawdzić prawdziwość słów mugolki, zaczął machać różdżką przed ekranem komórki.

− Debil. − Skomentowała to Polka, zakrywając oczy ręką.

− Czemu? − spytał.

− Harry, może zechcesz wyjaśnić, do jakich wnosków doszliśmy ostatnio?

Potter mile połechtany ochoczo podjął się próby wyjaśnienia.

− Widzicie − odezwał się do zebranych. − Ostatnio Ari trochę bawiła się moją różdżką... − Nastolatkowie w wagonie parsknęli śmiechem. − Nie w ten sposób. − Jęknął czarodziej. − Mniejsza. Doszliśmy do wniosku, że różdżka sama w sobie nie jest przedmiotem magicznym. Jest jedynie przewodnikiem magii. Ech. Ari, pomóż... − Spojrzał błagalnie na telefon leżący na stoliku.

− Każdy czarodziej posiada rdzeń magiczny. Gdyby to tylko dzięki różdżce można było czarować, to każdy mógłby to robić. Rdzeń to główne źródło mocy czarodzieja. Normalnie, bez różdżki, rozchodzi się ona po całym ciele i skupienie jej jest trudne, dlatego magia bezróżdżkowa to takie wyzwanie i nie każdy to potrafi. Różdżka skupia tę moc w jednym punkcie i nakierowywuje. Sama w sobie to tylko kawałek drewna.

− Harry, jesteś pewny, że ona nie jest czarownicą? − spytał, siedzący do tej pory cicho Neville.

− Bardzo pewny.

− Jesteś niesamowita. − Ron był pod wrażeniem.

− Zobaczymy jak dojedziecie do Hogwartu. Mam nadzieję, że się uda.

− Byłoby miło móc się z tobą normalnie kontaktować. − Harry uśmiechnął się i posłał jej buziaka.

− Wiem. Ale wiecie, co jest najlepsze w tej całej sytuacji? − W oczach Ari błądził drapieżny błysk.

− Co?

− Będę prawdopodobnie pierwszą osobą, która pozna dokładną lokalizację Hogwartu.

oOo

 _Kiedy widzę Cię, moje serce bije bum bum,  
Gdy uśmiechasz się, moje serce bije bum bum.  
Kiedy jesteś tu, moje serce bije bum bum,  
Kiedy kochasz mnie, moje serce bije bum bum._

 _(1)_

oOo

Niestety im bliżej stacji Hogsmeade, tym bardziej komórka Harry'ego się zacinała. Tuż po wyjściu z pociągu, wyłączyła się całkowicie. Potter spojrzał smętnie na urządzenie. Mimo, iż wiedział, że za pierwszym razem raczej nie uda się Ari całkowicie uodpornić sprzętu na tak potężną magię, jaka przesiąkała mury Hogwartu, to jednak miał nadzieję, że stanie się cud. Poczuł jak Hermiona poklepuje go po plecach, żeby ruszył w stronę powozów.

Chciał by tym razem uczta przebiegła sprawnie i szybko. Miał zamiar jak najszybciej napisać do Ari, że wszystko w porządku i niestety będą musieli liczyć na sowią pocztę, by się ze sobą kontaktować.

− W tym roku nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią będzie profesor Severus Snape. − To jedno zdanie wyrwało Harry'ego z lekkiego stanu otępienia i z pełną uwagą zaczął wsłuchiwać się w przemowę dyrektora. − Nadal pozostaje on opiekunem Domu Slytherina, a zajęcia z Eliksirów poprowadzi profesor William Lancaster. − W Wielkiej Sali rozległy się brawa, a Harry przyjrzał się dokładniej nowemu profesorowi.

− Kolejny arystokrata, który pewnie ma obsesję na punkcie czystej krwi − szepnęła Hermiona do przyjaciół.

− Albo krwi w ogóle − powiedział Harry, widząc czerwone plamki w jasnoniebieskich oczach nauczyciela.

− Nie możemy być pewni, czy to wampir. − Ron jak zwykle bardziej przejmował się, co będzie na kolację niż nauczycielami. − Mieliśmy wilkołaka, to i wampir nie zaszkodzi. − Jako jedyny wykazał się dobrym humorem.

Jednak Harry z Hermioną nadal uważnie studiowali twarz profesora.

− Harry, zapisałeś się na Eliksiry? Dostałeś "P", więc mogłeś, bez względu na nauczyciela. − Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.

− Tak, zapisałem się, ale zaczynam czuć, że to był błąd.

Coś w środku podpowiadało mu, że ten rok będzie zwyczajną katorgą. Bał się przyznać do tego przyjaciołom, ale miał złe przeczucia. Liczył jednak, że chociaż raz okażą się bezpodstawne.

Kolacja się zakończyła i wszyscy ruszyli do swoich dormitoriów. Nim jednak tłum się przerzedził, ktoś niespodziewanie złapał Harry'ego za ramię. Brunet odwrócił się z różdżką w pogotowiu i stanął twarzą w twarz z Draco Malfoy'em.

− Czego chcesz? − spytał.

− Ta twoja Ariel, to niezła spryciula − powiedział, uśmiechając się cynicznie.

Harry już zaciskał dłonie w pięści.

− To może wam się przydać. − Wyminął ich, ukradkiem podając Potterowi kawałek pergaminu.

− Co ci dał? − spytała skonsternowana Hermiona.

− Chodźmy do pokoju. Korytarz nie jest odpowiednim miejscem, żeby się przekonać − powiedział Harry, ruszając w stronę schodów.

Jednak ta mała wymiana informacji między uczniami nie umknęła uwadze pewnemu tłustowłosemu Postrachowi Hogwartu.

"Co ty kombinujesz, Malfoy?" spytał w myślach, udając się do lochów.

oOo

 _Przepadły gdzieś te puste dni uśmiechem je wypełniasz,  
tak trudno jest uwierzyć mi, a jednak.  
Spełniło się, mam to, co chcę, niczego nie żałuję,  
i dobrze wiem, że ty tak samo czujesz._

 _(2)_

oOo

* * *

(1) Freaky Boys - Moje serce bije bum bum

(2) Exelent & Crump - Tak kochać


	8. Różni nas wiele

Po baaaaaardzo długiej przerwie mam dla Was nowy rozdział :)

Zapraszam :)

* * *

01-09-xxxx (1)

Kochana Ariel.

Choć od naszej ostatniej rozmowy minęły jedynie godziny, czuję, jakbym nie słyszał Cię całe wieki. Brakuje mi Ciebie bardziej niż się spodziewałem. Wiedziałem, że będę tęsknić, jednak to, co teraz przeżywam...

Mamy nowego nauczyciela od Obrony. Pamiętasz, opowiadałem Ci. To mój ulubiony przedmiot. Teraz będzie go uczyć mężczyzna, który był moją zmorą przez ostatnie pięć lat. A mój najbardziej znienawidzony przedmiot został objęty pieczą przez całkowicie nową osobę. Podejrzewam, że facet jest nie do końca normalny. Opowiadałem ci o wilkołakach i wampirach? Mam wrażenie, że on jest tym drugim. I choć wilkołak, który uczył nas w szkole parę lat temu był naprawdę łagodny i nigdy nie robił nikomu krzywdy, to ten _nowy_ napawa mnie lękiem. Mam dziwne przeczucia, a one niestety zwykle się sprawdzają.

Jak Twój pierwszy dzień na studiach? Wiem, że zanim Hedwiga do Ciebie dotrze, będziesz go miała już za sobą. Mam nadzieję, że poznałaś interesujących ludzi i nie siedzisz całymi dniami nad ulepszeniem swojego projektu. Szkoda, że nie podziałało za pierwszym razem, ale mówiłem, że Hogwart to potężnie naładowana magią szkoła i naprawdę zdziwiłbym się, gdyby udało się.

Tak, poza tym, coś ty zrobiła Malfoy'owi? Przesyła ci notkę, której znaczenia nie mogę odczytać, ale wierzę, że dla Ciebie jest zrozumiała. Nie naskakuje na mnie, nie kłóci się z byle powodu i zachowuje się, jakby nagle zmienił front. Zaczynam czuć się zazdrosny. Zwłaszcza, że Snape (ten były od eliksirów i nowy od OPCM) obserwuje nas uważnie, jakbyśmy weszli w jakąś dziwną konspirację, o której, nadmienię, nadal nie mam pojęcia. Możesz to wyjaśnić, kochanie?

 _Ja kocham Ciebie tak, jak niebo kocha ptak, (2)  
_

tęsknię, słonko,

Twój Harry.

oOo

Kocham ciebie smutną,  
Kocham roześmianą.  
Kocham w makijażu  
I kocham rozmazaną.  
Kocham Cię za wszystko  
i kocham Ciebie za nic.  
Pragnę Cię bez granic.  
(3)

 _oOo_

03-09-xxxx

Kochany Harry,

Chcesz, żebym dostała zawału?

Gdy Twoja sowa zaczęła się dobijać do mojego okna, omal nie zeszłam. Przypominam, odpowiadając na Twoje pytanie, że rok akademicki zaczyna się w październiku i na razie mamy jedynie nieobowiązkowe wykłady przygotowawcze, na które chodzę dla zabicia czasu i wbicia się w rytm studencki. Fakt, poznałam parę osób, które z takim samym zacięciem podchodzą do nauki, jak ja, ale do jakiejś bliskiej przyjaźni jeszcze daleko. Nie jestem Tobą. Chociaż, jest jeden chłopak, który pomógł mi rozgryźć akademickie Wi-fi, (tak, nawet ja nie jestem nie wiadomo jak genialna i niekiedy potrzebuję pomocy, a nasze Wi-Fi było zabezpieczone na bardzo wysokim poziomie) z którym mogłabym powiedzieć, że nawiązałam nić porozumienia. Nie jesteś chyba zazdrosny, co? A tak, serio, to nie myślę o nikim innym w tych kategoriach. Ty jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy. Nie wiem, czemu? Zaczarowałeś mnie, Harry?

Podziękuj Malfoy'owi. Będzie wiedział, za co. Konspiracja? A jak! Tylko niech się nie wychyla, bo zdechnie marnie. Proszę, powiedz mu, że jest trzeci na liście. Będzie wiedział, o co chodzi. I nie dziw mu się. Nienawidzisz tego dupka, co ci rodziców zabił, a Malfoy jest między młotem a kowadłem. Czy te listy są w ogóle w jakiś sposób chronione? Wolałabym, żeby to nie wpadło w niepowołane ręce, dla dobra Twojego i ogółu.

I dlaczego, do cholery, musisz być tak daleko ode mnie? Wysyłam ci małą Colę na poprawę humoru. Cukrowe pióro od Ciebie zajmuje honorowe miejsce na biurku. Żal mi go zjeść, bo przypomina o Tobie. Związek na odległość (zwłaszcza taką) ssie. Chciałabym się do Ciebie przytulić, ale nie mogę. Coś ty ze mną zrobił, Harry? Nigdy nie zmagałam się z takimi problemami. A tu, masz, spotkałam na swojej drodze czarodzieja i już mój świat wywrócił się do góry nogami.

Kocham Cię.

Ari

oOo

Ja pragnę więcej, pragnę więcej.  
To znaczy - chcę żyć.  
Nic poza tym, nic poza tym.  
Ani jednej minuty do stracenia.

(4)

oOo

– Harry. – Hermiona szturchnęła chłopaka podczas śniadania, gdy ten czytał list od swojej dziewczyny, któryś już z kolei i miał ochotę się rozpłakać.

Bardzo za nią tęsknił. Wrzesień dawno już odszedł w zapomnienie, październik był w pełnym rozkwicie i wielkimi krokami zbliżał się listopad, a z nim coraz niższe temperatury. Od rozstania na peronie wymieniali ze sobą listy niemal codziennie. Hedwiga już nie wyrabiała z ciągłym lataniem w tą i na zad i Harry wykorzystywał inne sowy, by dostarczały wiadomości do i od jego ukochanej. Wiedział, że tak jak on, tęskniła i chciała się jak najszybciej spotkać. Musieli jednak zaczekać do grudnia, gdy będzie mógł bez przeszkód opuścić Hogwart.

Do tej pory nie stało się nic dziwnego. Mimo przeczuć na początku roku, nowy nauczyciel, okazał się bardziej niż profesjonalny i nagle dotychczas zagmatwane tajniki eliksirów stały się dla Harry'ego proste. Snape, jako nauczyciel obrony, był równie profesjonalny. Choć widać było małe faworyzowanie uczniów jego Domu, to nie aż tak rażące jak na eliksirach. Widać było, że Snape od początku dążył do tej funkcji i jest aż nadto zadowolony, by jakkolwiek komukolwiek uprzykrzać życie. Przyznawał i odejmował punkty sprawiedliwie, a jego nauki naprawdę przynosiły skutek.

– Co? – spytał roztargniony Harry, czytając emocjonalny list od dziewczyny. Hedwiga, która tym razem była posłańcem, pożywiała się owsianką.

– Prorok – powiedziała Hermiona zdławionym głosem, powstrzymując płacz.

Zaalarmowany Harry spojrzał na podsunięty mu artykuł.

 _"Atak na mugolski akademik. Dziesiątki osób nie żyje. Wielu uznano za zaginionych. Czarny Pan coraz bardziej zuchwały." -_ głosił tytuł na pierwszej stronie.

Harry spojrzał na zdjęcie w Proroku, które ukazywało akademik JEGO dziewczyny, cały w płomieniach. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Ari podesłała mu kilka zdjęć z wykładów i parę pod akademikiem, więc wiedział, jak on wygląda oraz gdzie się znajduje. Spojrzał na datę ataku, która wskazywała dzisiejszą noc. Serce stanęło mu na kilka chwil.

– Harry! – krzyknął Ron, gdy przyjaciel wybiegł z sali.

On jednak nie słuchał nikogo. Niczym na skrzydłach popędził do sowiarni.

– Świnka! – krzyknął, mając nadzieję, że mała sówka nie odleciała nigdzie i będzie dla niego dostępna.

W głowie Harry'ego krążyły najgorsze myśli. Czy to on naraził ją na niebezpieczeństwo? Chciał walnąć głową w mur. Sowy musiały zostać zauważone przez kogoś niepowołanego. I co z tego, że przybywały do Ari pod osłoną nocy. Hedwiga jest rozpoznawalna, każdy wie do kogo należy. Nawet ta druga strona. Mogła być obserwowana. I mimo, że nakładał na listy niesamowitą ilość zaklęć prywatności, przy małej pomocy Hermiony, mogły dostać się w niepowołane ręce, a nawet jeśli się nie dostały, to tak częste wymienianie listów musiało zwrócić uwagę.

– Głupi, głupi, głupi – warczał na siebie, wyrywając z podręcznika kawałek pergaminu. Dobrze, że w tym szaleńczym biegu nie zgubił swojej torby, każda minuta była teraz na wagę złota, więc powrót do Wielkiej Sali nie wchodził w grę.

 _Żyjesz? HP._ \- krótka notka, napisana zwykłym długopisem, została zwinięta w rulonik i przyczepiona do nóżki nadpobudliwej sówki.

– Leć do Londynu i znajdź Ariel – szepnął do zwierzątka. – Nie daj się złapać i nie rzucaj się w oczy. – Wypuścił Świnkę, która natychmiast odleciała.

Do zamku wracał pogrążony we własnych myślach. Kiedy przechodził przez korytarz, prowadzący do sali eliksirów, został wciągnięty do ciemnego składziku. Instynkt podziałał bez udziału woli i nim mrugnął, przyciskał różdżkę do gardła napastnika.

– Malfoy? – szepnął, opuszczając rękę.

– Uspokój się, Potter. – Arystokrata machnął parę razy różdżką, wyciszając pomieszczenie.

– Jak mam się uspokoić? Widziałeś, co się stało.

– Tak i tym bardziej się uspokój. To, że jestem po twojej stronie, nie oznacza, że cały Slytherin nagle się nawrócił. Obserwują cię. Myślisz, że pewne osoby już nie powiadomiły swoich rodziców, że atak na akademik cię poruszył? Mają niemal pewność, że ktoś stamtąd jest ci bliski.

Harry zaczął oddychać spazmatycznie. Jeśli jego dziewczyna przeżyła w jakikolwiek sposób, teraz jest niemal pewne, że będą na nią polować ze zdwojoną siłą. Głupi, głupi, głupi...

– Miałeś się uspokoić, Potter. – Westchnął blondyn, kładąc pocieszająco rękę na ramieniu czarodzieja.

– Łatwo powiedzieć – mruknął Harry, mając przed oczami najczarniejsze scenariusze.

– Jeśli twoja laska żyje, będziecie musieli znaleźć inny sposób na komunikowanie się. – Wzniósł oczy do nieba, gdy Wybawca Świata znów zaczął wpadać w panikę. – To mądra dziewczyna, jestem pewien, że sobie poradziła. – Potrząsnął chłopakiem parę razy. – Masz, pij. – Wcisnął mu w rękę fiolkę z żółtawym płynem.

– Co to?

– Eliksir uspokajający. Na szóstym roku powinieneś to wiedzieć.

– Nosisz przy sobie fiolki z eliksirem na uspokojenie? – spytał Harry, patrząc na niego spod byka i bardzo niepewnie.

Może Malfoy nieoficjalnie zmienił strony, ale Potter nadal nie ufał mu całkowicie. Bywał naiwnym Gryfonem, ale z Malfoy'em nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

– Pół Slytherinu się tym wspomaga, myślisz, że da się inaczej wyżyć w tym gnieździe węży? Dlatego tak trudno nas wyprowadzić z równowagi.

– I największy sekret Hogwartu właśnie został zdradzony. – Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, pijąc z fiolki. – Jakieś pomysły? – spytał, wracając do głównego tematu ich rozmowy.

– Legalne, czy nielegalne? – Malfoy oparł się o kamienną ścianę.

– Wszystko jedno.

– Dwustronne lusterko. Niestety bardzo rzadkie. Nie da się go kupić od tak.

– Syriusz miał takie. Mam jedną połowę, a druga gdzieś zniknęła. Więc dupa blada. – Skrzywił się na wspomnienie o chrzestnym. Choć pogodził się z jego śmiercią, nadal go ta strata bolała.

– Co za język, Potter. Pogrzebię w księgach, może coś znajdę. Ale...

– Nic za darmo. Ślizgon zawsze będzie ślizgonem. W takim razie, czego pragniesz?

– Zgwałcić cię w blasku księżyca, wiesz? – sarknął chłopak, akurat w momencie, gdy ktoś przełamał ich zaklęcie prywatności i drzwi do schowka się otworzyły.

Młodzi czarodzieje sięgnęli po swoje różdżki, kierując je w intruza.

– Radzę opuścić ręce, panowie, zanim uznam to za atak na nauczyciela. – Chłodny głos, który powodował u wielu osób ciarki na plecach rozniósł się lekkim echem po korytarzu.

Harry i Draco opuścili różdżki, wpatrując się w Snape'a.

– Wiecie, że od dwudziestu minut powinniście być na zajęciach? – spytał, patrząc zimno na delikwentów. – Zamiast tego urządzacie sobie romantyczną schadzkę w składziku. – Chłopcy spuścili głowy, posyłając sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. – Minus pięć punktów od każdego z was za opuszczenie lekcji. A teraz, jeśli nie chcecie stracić ich więcej, radzę umówić się po zajęciach i udać natychmiast do odpowiedniej sali. – Jak zwykle ironiczny Snape, wskazał ręką wyjście ze składzika, czekając aż dwóch młodzieńców go opuści.

Malfoy'owi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na Pottera, mówiące "rozliczymy się później" i uciekł ze składzika.

– Panie Potter, czeka pan na specjalne zaproszenie? – spytał Snape, krzyżując ramiona.

– Nie, sir – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry, biorąc torbę.

Ten eliksir na uspokojenie, to wcale nie taki zły pomysł - pomyślał, wychodząc na korytarz. Ciekawe, skąd Ślizgoni mają zapas? Pewnie sami go produkują. Czy, jakby poprosił Hermionę, to zrobiłaby dla niego parę fiolek? Nie, ona zadaje za dużo pytań. Poza tym, to nie może być nie wiadomo jak trudne. Jęcząca Marta nie miałaby nic przeciwko, gdyby urządził sobie w jej łazience małe laboratorium. Już raz z resztą ją okupował i wyszło całkiem znośnie.

– Żyje – usłyszał cichy szept profesora, gdy mijał go w drzwiach.

Odwrócił się tak szybko, że niemal słyszał strzyknięcie kości w karku. Profesor jednak odchodził już długim korytarzem, jak zwykle powiewając połami szaty.

oOo

W mej głowie tylko myśli o tobie.  
W każdą noc i dzień  
Ty sprawiasz, że przy tobie płonę.  
Zakochałem się.  
I choć nie wierzę w ideały, to z tobą chcę być.  
Dla mnie się liczysz, skarbie, tylko ty.

(5)

oOo

Będąc już o wiele spokojniejszym, na co wpływ miał eliksir i wiadomość, że jego dziewczyna żyje, Harry poszedł na lekcje. Oczywiście stracił punkty za spóźnienie i przerywanie wykładu. Uczniowie patrzyli to na niego, to na Malfoy'a, który również przyszedł spóźniony. Spekulacje o ich domniemanym pojedynku rozchodziły się z prędkością błyskawicy. On jednak ani nie zaprzeczył, ani nie potwierdził tych domysłów.

Spotkali się później w kącie biblioteki, do którego nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie zaglądał. Zakurzone tomiszcza, traktujące o historii magicznego świata, omijane były szerokim łukiem. Potter podszedł do stojącego w cieniu Draco.

– Wymyśliłeś już, co mam dla ciebie zrobić w zamian za znalezienie sposobu na kontakt z Ari? – spytał, opierając się o ścianę.

– Jakieś wieści? – Malfoy uniósł wzrok z podłogi na czarodzieja.

– Mam potwierdzenie, że żyje. – Uśmiechnął się Złoty Chłopiec.

– To dobrze. Niestety legalnego sposobu nie znalazłem. A nielegalne są równie trudno dostępne, jak dwustronne lusterko. Że też musiałeś się związać z mugolką. Tak, to byś zafiukał z kominka w Hogsmeade i po problemie. – Malfoy był wyraźnie zdegustowany.

– Czyli na razie będę musiał ograniczyć pisanie listów, a do czasu świąt powinna ulepszyć swój program. Jak się uda, to będę miał z nią kontakt na bieżąco.

– Wyjeżdżasz? – spytał Draco.

– Tak. A ty?

– Zostaję na święta tutaj. Pamiętaj, jestem trzeci na liście – szepnął, mimo zaklęcia prywatności, którym się otoczyli.

– Spadłeś w rankingu, Malfoy. – Zaśmiał się Harry. – W ostatnim liście Ari pisze, że wypadłeś poza pierwszą dziesiątkę.

– Zastanawiam się, czy się cieszyć, czy być z tego powodu oburzonym. – Ton Malfoy'a był poważny i Potter zaśmiał się ponownie.

– Odwieczny dylemat: bycie na Czarnej Liście Czarnego Pana to powód do dumy, czy strachu? Poza tym, co ja mam powiedzieć? Jestem jego nemezis, a kto znajduje się na pierwszym miejscu? Dumbledore!

Przez chwilę obaj czarodzieje śmiali się radośnie, opanowali się jednak szybko i Potter już się żegnał krótkim skinieniem głowy, gdy został zatrzymany przez dłoń arystokraty.

– Nadal ci nie powiedziałem, co chcę w zamian.

– Ale przecież nic nie znalazłeś – żachnął się Potter.

– Ale szukałem i poświęciłem swój cenny czas, aby spróbować ci pomóc. – Draco wypiął dumnie pierś.

– Dobra, co chcesz? – spytał, a Ślizgon uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

oOo

 **Nie ma tu niewinnych,**  
 **nie ma takich samych,**  
 **nie ma tu niekochanych,**  
 **więc nie wstydź się i walcz!**

 **Walcz o każdą chwilę, walcz o swoje plany,**  
 **niepokonany odejdź stąd.**

 **Różni nas wiele:**  
 **zalet i wad.**  
 **Wspólny duch w ciele**  
 **każdego z nas.**  
 **Możemy tu przetrwać najgorsze, wierząc zawsze w siebie.**

 **Ja nie szukam wojny,**  
 **nie nie nie nie nie,**  
 **nie szukam wojny,**  
 **nie szukam wojny.**  
 **Chciałbym żyć w pokoju,**  
 **poczuć się wolny, poczuć się wolny.**

(6)

oOo

Żyję, jestem w bezpiecznym miejscu. Nie martw się. I nie pisz na razie, póki się wszystko nie uspokoi.

Ps. To nie Twoja wina. Odkryli włamanie i mnie wyśledzili.

A.

oOo

Jestem tego pewny,  
w głębi duszy o tym wiem,  
że gdzieś na szczycie góry,  
wszyscy razem spotkamy się.

(7)

oOo

Harry siedział na lekcji tępo wpatrując się przed siebie, choć miał właśnie transmutować kawałek drewna w szalik. Od dwóch tygodni nie miał kontaktu z dziewczyną i jego nastrój można było określić jednym słowem: depresyjny.

Listopad powitał ich mrozami i jedyne, na co miał ochotę, to zakopać się w kołdrze i przeczekać tam aż do świąt.

– Panie Potter. – Spojrzał nieprzytomnie na nauczycielkę. Wołała go pierwszy raz, czy któryś już z kolei? Z jej srogiej miny nie mógł odczytać żadnych emocji.

– Tak? – Wyprostował się lekko na krześle, skupiając na niej swoją uwagę.

– Dlaczego pan nie ćwiczy? – _Och, a więc o to chodziło._

– Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się – odpowiedział ze skruchą i chwycił pewniej różdżkę, aby rzucić zaklęcie.

Co było do przewidzenia, pierwsza próba mu nie wyszła jak i parę kolejnych. Pod koniec lekcji mógł się pochwalić co najwyżej drutem kolczastym lub, jak kto woli, koroną cierniową, zamiast szalika, ale nie przejął się tym zbytnio ani złą oceną, którą wstawiła mu McGonagall.

W ponurym nastroju zasiadł do obiadu, choć nie miał na niego zbytniej ochoty. Omal nie dostał zawału, gdy tuż za nim pojawił się Snape i kazał za sobą podążyć, jak Złoty Chłopiec podejrzewał do gabinetu dyrektora. Nie uszli jednak daleko, gdyż Snape po krótkim rozejrzeniu się na boki, wepchnął Pottera do składziku i zabezpieczył go zaklęciami, zanim ten zdążył wydać z siebie zduszony okrzyk.

– Twoja depresja, Potter jest tak widoczna, że nawet mnie robi się ciebie szkoda. – Harry nadal zszokowany obrotem sytuacji, wpatrywał się w profesora, trzymając rękę w pobliżu kieszeni, gdzie spoczywała różdżka. – Dlatego, trzymaj. – Podał chłopakowi kopertę. – Za piętnaście minut puszczą zaklęcia, do tego czasu po liście ma zostać jedynie popiół. Czy się rozumiemy? – spytał, szczerzącego się w tym momencie, szczęśliwego Gryfona, który jedynie pokiwał głową, odpieczętowując list. – Odpowiedź możesz podać podczas oddawania eseju z Obrony – mruknął jeszcze Snape, wycofując się z pomieszczenia, niezadowolony, że został zdegradowany do roli sowy.

oOo

Każdy nasz dzień  
Jest jak nowy sen.  
Wszystko, co w nas  
Ma w sobie niepowtarzalny smak.  
Wszystko, co wiem  
To tych kilka życiowych prawd.  
Jeśli bardzo chcesz,  
Masz u stóp cały świat.

(8)

oOo

Harry stał pośrodku Pokoju Życzeń z nietęgą miną.

– Jesteś pewien? – spytał pewnego przebiegłego Ślizgona, który obracał w dłoni różdżkę, stojąc w odległości dwóch metrów od Złotego Chłopca.

– Och, po prostu to zrób – warknął na niego Malfoy.

Dziś nadszedł dzień zapłaty za poszukiwania przez Draco odpowiedniego sposobu na kontakt z Ari i chociaż takowego nie znalazł, to Potter musiał się odpłacić za dobre chęci blondyna.

Harry westchnął po raz ostatni przed uniesieniem różdżki. „Będę tego żałował" - pomyślał i wypowiedział zaklęcie.

...

– Harry!

– Draco!

– Harry!

– Draco!

– Harry!

– Draco!

– Draco!

– Dra... Co?

...

– Kurwa, Draco, zabiję cię – jęknął, wstając powoli z podłogi.

Rozglądnął się po pomieszczeniu, w którym walało się pełno pierza. Gdzieś pół metra na prawo piórka się poruszyły i Gryfon zauważył, że wyłaniający się spod nich Malfoy dzierży w rękach nową, puchową poduszkę.

– Co, Harry? Poddajesz się? – Oczy blondyna świeciły z nieukrywaną radością.

Trzy godziny spędzili na okładaniu się puchową bronią, z czego ostatnie pół, próbując nakłonić się wzajemnie do mówienia sobie po imieniu. Potter nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio tak dobrze się bawił, a gdy dodać do tego, że to właśnie Ślizgon wpadł na ten zwariowany pomysł, można oficjalnie stwierdzić, że piekło zamarzło. Na początku, Harry sądził, że „bitwa na poduszki" to jakiś podstęp ze strony blondyna, jednak już po dziesięciu minutach wkładał całą siłę w okładanie Malfoy'a, śmiejąc się radośnie.

– Potrzebowałem tego. – Uśmiechnął się młodszy czarodziej, opadając na pierze.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. – Draco z powrotem zakopał się w piórkach.

– Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć.

– Tak, koniecznie...

Młodzi czarodzieje leżeli pośród białych piórek, oddychając miarowo i spokojnie, wyciszając się i chłonąc beztroski nastrój. Żadnemu z nich nie śpieszyło się do powrotu do szarej, brutalnej rzeczywistości, więc cieszyli się tą chwilą zapomnienia, wykorzystując ją całkowicie i całym sobą.

oOo

Będziemy pić!  
To prosta sprawa.  
Jesteśmy w Polsce  
A tu nie pić nie wypada.  
Będziemy pić!  
Byle nie mało;  
Krążą legendy,  
Że kiedyś gdzieś zostało.

(9)

oOo

(1) Jako, że historia to lekkie AU, a nie chcę podawać dokładnego roku, to i daty w listach są domyślne, jako pierwsze dwudziestolecie XXI wieku.

(2) Camasutra - Jesteś Ideałem

(3) Marioo - Kocham i pragnę

(4) Alvaro Soler - Volar (tłum. tekstowo)

(5) DaVe & Zdano – Jedna chwila

(6) Popek x Matheo x Rootzmans - Różni nas wiele

(7) Grubson - Na szczycie

(8) Musicloft - Jeszcze więcej

(9) Musicloft - Będziemy pić

* * *

Rozdział nieco (ok - bardzo) zwariowany, ale mam nadzieję, że się spodobał. Z pewnością wielu zaskoczy pojednanie Malfoy-Potter, ale mam zamiar niecnie wykorzystać Draco w przyszłości i jest mi potrzebny jako przyjaciel a nie wróg.


End file.
